Reversal Love
by Puffypink Voodoo Dolls
Summary: Uncovering the secrets of each other's love, an evil yet familiar one has appeared to crush that bond into pieces...COMPLETED Curently being STRONGLY edited
1. Ch 1 Arrival of the Mysterious Rival

Hihi!! Thank's for coming in and taking your time to read my fanfiction. This is my first story, and I hope I can get some feedbacks from you. It might not be the best story on net, but tell me what you think ok? Thank you and enjoy! -Chibiwinwin-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. All I own in this story is the new character Erol Hiragiwaza!!  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
Chapter 1 - Arrival of the Mysterious Rival  
  
"Wh-where am I? Why is it so dark here? Is this a dream?"  
  
There was nothing in sight, but just plain black and darkness surrounding the area with horror. Sakura stood in the center of this endless room. It was spotless, but breezes of wind blew through Sakura's auburn colored hair, forcing her emerald eyes shut. Sakura was helpless, but stood curiously.  
  
Suddenly, lurking in the shadows was a silhouette of a young boy. His face and body was wrapped around in darkness, making it impossible to identify him.  
  
"(Gasp) Who's there?" Sakura questioned, hoping for an answer.  
  
Sakura was not sure, but there was something she recognized of that boy. His pointed hat, the long dark staff, and the long cloak he worn. It was obvious that Sakura knew him for a while, he looked like a warm and caring friend of Sakura. But he somehow seemed different to Sakura. Even if it was dark, Sakura could sense his glare; it was cold and icy.  
  
"No - it can't be. Is it you? Eriol."  
  
"SAKURA!!! WAKE UP!!" Kero screamed.  
  
"....." Sakura murmured, still burried deep in her bed.  
  
"Jeez, Sakura! Do you know what time it is? It's 7:30! Today is your first day of 8th grade! You don't want to be late!" Kero reminded her.  
  
"...hoe? EEEEEEKKKKKKK! I'm going to be late again!" Sakura panicked.  
  
Immediately, Sakura jumped out of her bed and hopped into her Tomoeda Junior High School uniform. She picked up her brush and combed her smooth hair, tying it up with her red hair tie. In a split second, she rushed downstairs to the washroom, then to the kitchen to fix herself a quick breakfast.  
  
"Today Father and Touya won't be home until supper. I guess I'll have to make myself food," Sakura said to herself. "Kero! I won't have time to make you any food today! There's leftover dinner from last night! You can eat those! I have to go now and I won't be home until supper tonight!"  
  
Before giving Kero a chance to talk to her, she had already slipped onto her rollerblades and dashed out the door.  
  
"Waahhh!!! Leftovers again! Sakura, what did I do to deserve this? I HATE LEFTOVERS!" Kero cried. "Oh well, I'll just leave it here. Eventually Sakura will eat them herself. I'll go and make myself a perfect apple pie! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's heart was still beating on her way to school because of all the rushing she gone through this morning. Sakura always found rollerskating a great way to calm her down, especially today because she gets to see her old friends again.  
  
After 7th grade, Syaoran was summoned to Hong Kong by his mother for an importamt family reunion. Sakura and Syaoran had been really close together in the past year. After Sakura told Syaoran about how much she loved him, they have been very close with each other. About two months ago, they were seperated for a while, so Sakura's summer was quite lonely. But today was the day Sakura looked forward to because she gets to see Syaoran once again.  
  
Also, every summer Tomoyo goes away to do something special. This year she flew all the way to England to take special music courses at a prestigous music school..  
  
"Sigh, I miss Tomoyo. Ever since she went to England. I didn't even get a chance to call her. I wonder if she get to see Eriol." Sakura suddenly stopped. She was suddenly reminded of her dream she had last night. The picture of that young boy is becoming clearer in Sakura's mind. She was sure that he was Eriol, her warm and caring friend. But it was shocking to Sakura because the Eriol in her dreams looked evil and bitter. He was not warm at all, but filled with cold blood rushing within him. He gave Sakura a feeling of trouble, and somewhat the power of destruction.  
  
Not realizing how long she has been thinking and how fast she ran, she arrived 5 minutes early which made it possible for her to go and greet her friends before class starts in Tomoeda Junior High. Within Sakura's group of friend, there was Chihara, Naoko, and Rika waiting to greet Sakura and ask about her summer. After a short while, Tomoyo walked into the new classroom. Tomoyo immediately came to Sakura and greet her.  
  
"Sakura! I missed you so much! So what did you do this summer?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"While you and Syaoran was gone, I really don't have much to do. But I did have some fun with Touya and Yukito because they took me to the amusement park many times." Sakura answered.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how much I've learned in England! I couldn't help it, but I've just had to squeeze in the time to make you more new costumes! You have to come over to my house some time so you can wear them....and I could video tape you which add more to my collection! Hehehehehehe!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Sakura sighed at her best friend, then took a glance at the door again. She have been taking several glances at the door since she arrived, obviously waiting for Syaoran.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I have something for you." Tomoyo said, then handed Sakura an envolope with her name printed on with calligraphy pen. "It's from Eriol. He also attended the same music school as mine, and he left me this letter for you."  
  
Sakura gave an immediate smile to Tomoyo. "I was about to ask you about Eriol! Thank you for delivering this letter to me!"  
  
Sakura impatiently attempted to carefully open the letter. She tried to pull apart the sticker that enclosed the letter. The golden color of that sticker struck a blinding flash towards Sakura's eyes, forcing it close. She realized that the letter was sealed with magic, making it impossible for her to open with her strength. With no choice, Sakura could just look at the envolope and ponder about what's written inside. While Sakura gazed at the envolope, she spotted some really small printing in the corner. Carefully looking, it reads:  
  
Truth is never hidden, Earth will never part. Horror will not last, but hate will be strong. The power within can never be wrong.  
  
Looking puzzled by the phrase, Sakura decided to set her mind off the letter. The second she finished putting away the letter, the door opened and let in the last classmate. Sakura took a long stare at the boy that just arrived, filled her eyes with tears of joy, and filled her heart with warmth. "Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes caught Sakura's, and started running over to her. Both of them wanted to throw their arms around each other, but the crowd around them made them changed their minds and blushed instead. Tomoyo starred at Sakura and Syaoran for a moment, then let out a tiny grin.  
  
Sakura, still blushing, decided to start a conversation with Syaoran. "So how was your family reunion in Hong Kong?"  
  
"Oh, well, I just went back to see my mother and sisters. We really didn't do much in Hong Kong." Syaoran replied with pauses between his words.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if your mom mentioned anything about the Sakura Cards," Sakura said.  
  
"Well, uh, actually mother didn't mention much about the Sakura Cards. But she did mention something about some bad omens." Syaoran explained to Sakura.  
  
"What could happen now? I thought all the cards are turned into Sakura Cards already. And I've all ready captured the Hope Card too." Sakura reasoned with him.  
  
"I'm not sure, but my mother sensed something is going to happen soon. She also left me with a phrase that would guide you to the solution."  
  
"DDIIINNGGGG!!!" the school bell interrupted. Mr. Terada immediately entered the room, making everyone stop talking and taking their seats.  
  
"Good morning class. I have been fortunate enough to teach this class again this year in Grade 8. I hope we have a very exciting and educational year. Before we start class, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate which is a transfer student from England." Mr. Terada finished. "Come on in, Erol"  
  
The sliding doors opened, and a young boy entered the classroom. He had dark, blue hair, large glasses, and walked sophisticatedly across the classroom. The class was full of whispers; everyone wondering and talking about the new classmate. Sakura's big smile appeared and was about to call out 'Eriol!' Suddenly, Sakura caught a glimpse of the boy's eye's; it was cold and icy, just like the boy that appeared in her dreams. She realized that he wasn't Eriol because of his bitter glare that he returned back to Sakura. Syaoran, and Tomoyo just looked suspiciously at him. 


	2. Ch 2 First Sign

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. All I own in this story is the new character Erol Hiragiwaza!!  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
Chapter 2 - First Sign  
  
"Class! Let me introduce you to your new student this year. This is Erol Hiragiwaza from a prestigous school in England. He was transferred here to learn the Japanese ways."  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet all of you. I hope I will have a good year with you," Erol anounced to the class, but he directed his words towards Sakura.  
  
"(Whisper) Psss! Sakura, I think he's talking specifically to you. Do you know him? I thought he was Eriol." Tomoyo quietly said to Sakura.  
  
"I thought he was Eriol too! But he's different. I've never saw him before." Sakura replies Tomoyo, then thinks hard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ (After classes) "DDDIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!" the school bell rings.  
  
"(Sakura thinking) Sigh.that Erol kid sure gave me a hard time today! I wonder why he is always so picking on me? Like in gym class today, he was gaining on me when I had the basketball. It was funny how he didn't attack anyone else in class."  
  
"Sakura! Want to come over to my house today? I got a perfect idea for a new costume for you!" Tomoyo asked, interrupting Sakura's train of thoughts.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo! I almost forgot! But I don't have to capture and change any cards anymore.why are you making me a costume?" Sakura asked back.  
  
"Well, you know, I've been making so much costumes for you when you capturing and changing the cards. Now that it's all over, I suddenly lose the point of making you costumes anymore! I just can't hold it anymore, so I have to make you a costume no matter what you say and you will have to come over and try the new ones I've made recently!!!" Tomoyo explained. "Heeheeeheeeheeheeeheeehee!"  
  
(Weird look on Sakura's face) "Ehehhehe.. Tomoyo.?" (Syaoran passes by) "Syaoran! Would you like to come with me? Well, there's no reason, but I just want you to come with me."  
  
(Syaoran looks at Sakura) Sakura babbles on, "Well, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to, but I will just feel better if you can come with me.but you don't have to you see."  
  
"I'll come with you." Syaoran answers. A big smile appears on Sakura's face. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you, Sakura and Syaoran, for willing to come over! Oh!! And I got the perfect costume idea for Syaoran too!! If both of you wear them together, it will soooooo kawaii!!!" Tomoyo says with a very excited tone.  
  
(Sakura and Syaoran puts on the battle costumes) "AAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!! You both look so kawaiii!!!!" Tomoyo screamed with joy. "Sigh, you both still reminds me about the times you had together when capturing the clow cards. If only moments can last forever."  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran turned bright red. Tomoyo's words coincidently reminded both of them about the moment when Syaoran confessed love to Sakura.  
  
"(Sakura thinks) It's a good thing that I told Syaoran that I loved him too, or else I wouldn't be so happy with him right now. Owell, all I hope is my relationship with Syaoran can last forever."  
  
"(Syaoran thinks) I'm so happy that I told Sakura how I felt, or else I would regret it forever. Now that Sakura is here with me, there's nothing that could separate us now."  
  
"Hey, why are you two so quiet? And both of you is bright red! Are you feeling alright?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran snapped out of their thoughts.  
  
"Oh, uhh, I'm feeling alright!! I'm sorry for worrying you!" Sakura told Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, me too! I'm alright!" Syaoran said after.  
  
Both of them continued blushing, leaving Tomoyo in confusion. Tomoyo gave both of them a blank stare.  
  
"Anyway, I don't care what you're thinking about, but I just have to video tape both of you in action!! Heeheeeheeehehehehehehehe!!!" Tomoyo exclaims. "Sakura, could you please use some of your cards so I can tape you? And you too, Syaoran. Could you use some of your magic too? You would look so good together in film!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sighed with no choice, but to do as Tomoyo says.  
  
"OH NO!!!!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked in a very worried tone.  
  
"I forgot that I had to pick up my batteries at the camera store!" Tomoyo explained.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran almost instantly fall with shock.  
  
"Is that it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sigh, Tomoyo, please never shock us like that anymore! You'll get us worried to much!" Sakura told her.  
  
"I'm sorry that I've over reacted. Could both of you come with me to the camera store to pick up my batteries? I just don't want to go alone." Tomoyo requested.  
  
"Sure! We can all go and get a soda after!" Sakura agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo was heading to the camera store. Tomoyo walked faster ahead, eager to get the batteries and video tape Sakura and Syaoran in action. Slowly followed by Sakura and Syaoran behind Tomoyo, still wearing their battle costumes. They were a bit embarrassed with their appearance, and kept blushing the whole way through.  
  
"Hehehehee! It's so kawaii when both of you stand side by side with the same battle costume! I just wish I had my video camera working right now..." Tomoyo said.  
  
Suddenly, the ground started making cracking noises. It was certain that an earthquake had started.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!" The sidewalk below Tomoyo's feet starts splitting into half., leaving innocent Tomoyo falling into an endless, dark hole.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" Sakura and Syaoran shrieked. 


	3. Ch 3 Admitted Love

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. All I own in this story is the new character Erol Hiragiwaza!!  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Admitted Love  
  
"TOMOYO!!! Hang on!" Sakura cried. Without even thinking, she ran straight to the dark hole to rescue Tomoyo.  
  
"SAKURA! Don't do it!! The hole is too deep!" Syaoran shouted to her, but it was too late. Sakura had already jumped. That was the end of her.  
  
"S---Sa---Sakura...SAKURA!!" Syaoran screamed into the hole. "You dummy!! Why did you have to do this!! We haven't even spent enough time with each other yet!! Why??!!!!" It was hopeless. Tears slowly trickled down Syaoran's cheeks. He stayed near the hole, looking into infinity for his lost love.  
  
Suddenly, there was bright glow of pink light shooting out from the dark hole. A large feathered wing slowly rised above the hole, attaching a girl with it. It was Sakura!! She used her 'FLY' card to rescue Tomoyo from the dark hole. Syaoran stood speachless in front of Sakura. He felt like a miracle just happened to him because his love was brought back to him. Sakura slowly laid the unconscious Tomoyo on a bench in a nearby park. Syaoran still stood speachless looking at Sakura, hesitated a little, then gave her a big hug.  
  
"Sakura! You're back! Why did you do something so stupid? You could've died and I would jump in the hole with you because my life would be empty without you!" Syaoran blurted out to her, still shedding his tears.  
  
Sakura was shocked at first, but then felt a little relieved that Syaoran actually had such strong feelings for her. She reached out her hands and hugged Syaoran closer to her. "Thank you, Syaoran. Thank you for caring so much for me. I should've considered how you felt before I jumped in..I'm sorry. But don't you remember that I'm the master of the Sakura cards? I won't let myself die because if I did, I can't be with you anymore," Sakura explained. Syaoran gave Sakura a smile ^_^. Both of them didn't dare to let go of each other, so the just held their moment together for a while.  
  
"Hey Hey!! What's all this hugging stuff about?" Kero interupted right in between Sakura and Syaoran. Both Sakura and Syaoran let out a little shock and stood side by side, with faces as red as a tomato.  
  
"Heheheheh! Ooops, I guess I've interrupted something! Hahahahahaa!!" Kero laughed out loud.  
  
"Kero!! Don't ever do that again!! You'll scare us to death!!" Sakura yelled at Kero. Syaoran stood beside them with feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, but I've just happened to hear the kid shouting your name while I was playing video games. Coincidently, the ground started shaking so I've decided to check out what's happening. When I arrived, I see you two standing right here." Kero explained.  
  
"It was very strange, Kero. If it was an earthquake, it can't split a hole so big in the middle of the sidewalk. Tomoyo fell into it so I jumped in and rescued her." Sakura was suddenly interrupted by something.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"It's.it's an aura, the one similar to Clow Reed's. I can feel an aura near by. But how is it.possible?? Mr. Clow Reed passed away already, and Eriol is still in England.strange." Sakura pondered.  
  
"Wait, I feel it too! It can't be a new enemy, or can it?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone gathered back to Tomoyo's mansion so they can give Tomoyo some rest in her room. Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero left Tomoyo's room and entered the guest room.  
  
"I'll go and fix you some tea and snacks," Sakura offered to Syaoran and Kero.  
  
"Hury!! Hurry!! Hurry!! Give me food!!!!!" Kero jumping up and down on the coffee table.  
  
"I'll help you, Sakura. You should rest too." Syaoran approached to Sakura.  
  
"It's ok, Syaoran. Besides, I know Tomoyo's kitchen very well so it won't be a problem," Sakura reasoned to him.  
  
"But I wanted to.umm.make you some honey tea so you could feel a little better." Syaoran insisted. His voice started to fade with embarrassment. Sakura gave him a warm smile to relieve him.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran. How about I make you honey tea this time? I promise I won't tire myself, ok?" Sakura said to Syaoran. Her lovely face makes it impossible of Syaoran to object.  
  
"Sigh, alright. But promise to be careful." Syaoran ordered.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura replied, then headed to the kitchen.  
  
Kero gave Syaoran a sly look. "Hey kid! What's all this honey tea thing about?"  
  
"It's none of your business! It's only between me and Sakura!" Syaoran shouted to Kero. "And stop calling me kid!!"  
  
"Heheheh! I see you're getting a little intense here!" Kero continued.  
  
"Well, I admit that I love Sakura. She is definitely my one and only girlfriend. I love her so much that I will never do anything to hurt her, and I will promise that." Syaoran told Kero, then looked into mid air. There was a split second of awkward silence in between.  
  
"So, eh, have you two.you know.done it yet?" Kero curiously asked.  
  
Syaoran gave him an unsure look. "Done what??"  
  
"God, you're lying, aren't you. Don't tell me you two haven't kissed yet!!!" Kero said out loud with an unsatisfied look on his face.  
  
Syaoran's face immediate burnt with embarrassment. All he wished was Sakura didn't hear Kero's words. "Of course not!! We're still so young!! We just want to be close friends together!! I-I." Syaoran looked down onto the carpet, trying to avoid eye contact with Kero. "(Syaoran thinking) One day, I will be just right for Sakura. We will never separate.  
  
"Jeez, get so excited over a little thing." Kero murmured audible enough for Syaoran to hear.  
  
"I am not!" Syaoran shouted back to Kero, tired of his annoying questions.  
  
"I'm back!" Sakura called, holding a tray with three cups balanced with plate of cookies.  
  
"COOKIES!!! AAAIIIII!!!!!!" Kero exclaimed, diving onto the plate of cookies. Both Sakura and Syaoran let out a sigh.  
  
"Here, Syaoran. I made you some honey tea. It might not taste as good as the ones you made me, but it's made from my heart." Sakura handed Syaoran the cup.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura, thank you." Syaoran smiled at Sakura and accepted the cup.  
  
Sakura took a drink from her own cup, then asked, "Did Kero give you a hard time again?"  
  
Syaoran's face immediately flushed with red while his eyes focused on the carpet again to avoid any more embarrassment. "(Syaoran thinking) Did she hear our conversation? Please don't tell me that you heard.please, please, please!!!"  
  
"I heard your conversation with Kero." Sakura confessed. Syaoran was so embarrased that he sat as still as a statue with a face like a tomato.  
  
"(Sakura whispering towards Syaoran) I feel the same for you." It warmed his heart.  
  
After the snack, everyone decided to head back to Tomoyo's room and cheer her up. Suddenly a blinding flash of light interrupted them. It shot right of of Sakura's backpack. Slowly, Sakura opened the bag to check if there's any harm to the Sakura Cards.  
  
"Oh no!!!" Sakura cried.  
  
"What is it??" Syaoran and Kero asked at the same time.  
  
"One of the Sakura cards are missing."  
  
Chibiwinwin: So how do you think of my story?? This chapter took me like 2 hours to write, but it was worth it!! Please give me your comments and ideas that I can improve on. If anyone is curious about Erol Hiragiwaza, more info will be explained on the next chapter!! 


	4. Ch 4 Truth is Never Hidden

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. All I own in this story is the new character Erol Hiragiwaza!!  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - "Truth is Never Hidden, Earth will Never Part"  
  
"What did you say?? One of the Sakura cards is gone??" Kero asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes...and I'm not sure which one it is!" Sakura said as tears immediately filled her eyes. "I'm a horrible master! I can't even take care of my cards!!"  
  
"Sakura, please don't blame yourself. We can help you feel where the card has gone," Syaoran comforted her.  
  
"Wait, Sakura, what's that paper you're holding on your hands?" Kero pointed out.  
  
Hidden in the Sakura cards was a luminous, golden envolope sealed by a shining gold sticker. Printed in neat calligraphy was Sakura's name in the center, and a small phrase in the corner that read: "Truth is never hidden, Earth will never part. Horror will not last, but hate will be strong. The power within is never wrong,"  
  
"It's Eriol's letter that he sent me from England! I totally forgot about it!" Sakura exclaimed. She curiously peeled of the sticker then took out the letter. "That's odd, last time I tried to open the sticker, but a beam of light stopped me from doing it. I wonder how I did it this time."  
  
"Hurry!! Read what it says!!!" Kero shouted impatiently. Sakura nodded, then unfolded the letter paper.  
  
------------------  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
By now, you should of gone through the first incident. I wanted to warn you earlier, but someone as powerful as I am applied a seal to this letter to prevent you from opening it and see the truth. By using a large amount of my own magic, I was able to unseal it, and I hope it's not too late to reveal the truth to you now.  
  
Everything in this world has a natural balance of positive an negative forces, like the Ying and Yang symbol of light and dark. When Clow Reed created the 52 cards, he realized that all the powers that the cards possessed were positive. The only way to neutralize this unbalance was to create only one powerful card called the "Void" which possessed enough negative powers to balance the rest of the 52 Clow Cards. This natural balance also involve humans. Normal people act in positive and negative ways, so they are naturally balanced. However, a great magician like Clow Reed possessed all positive powers. Clow Reed himself was afraid the negative side of him would appear to harm the cards and the people in the world, so he contributed a large amount of power to lock up the negative side of him. When he passed away, the negative powers were set free and reincarnated. I, Eriol Hiragizawa, had split half of Clow Reed's positive power during the process of reincarnation. The other half was shared by your father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. However, Clow Reed's negative powers were reincarnated all into one person on earth. I couldn't find out who it was, because he's far more powerful than I am. But I'm sure that's he's going after your Sakura cards and trying to create obstacles for you.  
  
I wish I could do something to help, but all my magic is temporary used up to unseal this letter. Just promise me one thing, Sakura, be careful.  
  
Eriol  
  
------------------  
  
"Hmmm... now I understand everything. That's why the ground mysteriously splitted in half earlier today." Syaoran realized.  
  
"But who could this mysterious character be? And what was that aura I sensed earlier?" Sakura wondered.  
  
Kero thought deeply. "Now I remember..." he muttered.  
  
"What did you remember, Kero??" Sakura anxiously asked.  
  
"No wonder Clow Reed was so weak before he passed away. So it was the negative side of him that took so much magic away from him. Now I understand everything." Kero suddenly realized.  
  
"Tell us what you know!" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Hmm.... if what I thought was correct, this mysterious character is trying mutate the Sakura cards." Kero stated.  
  
"MUTATE THE SAKURA CARDS!!!" Sakura and Syaoran lead out a loud scream.  
  
"I'm afraid so. This character must have taken your missing card and was somehow able to activate it; but turning it into reversed functions to attack you." Kero explained.  
  
"I was with Sakura the whole time, and both of us didn't even see or feel this person stealing the card......that must means that this person is a very stong enemy," Syaroan said.  
  
"But why would someone do such a horrible thing!! Reversing a function of a card is like turning someone evil!!" Sakura cried out.  
  
"Remember, this character is the evil form of Clow Reed. He must be as powerful and Clow Reed himself!" Kero reminded.  
  
"OH NO!!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"What is it??" asked the startled Syaoran.  
  
"We have to go and close the crack on the sidewalk before someone falls into it." Sakura said worriedly.  
  
"I'll come with you, Sakura," Syaoran offered.  
  
"Please...let me come with you," said a voice in the corner. Tomoyo was out of bed and listened to the whole conversation.  
  
"No! You have to rest!" Sakura replied.  
  
"I want to go with you. I might be able to help." Tomoyo insisted.  
  
"But you can't..." Sakura refused.  
  
"Let's just all go together and save the troubles!" Kero suggested.  
  
Sakura sighed, but agreed anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero headed to the place where the accident happened. There was a big crack in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"There it is, the dark hole that caused so much trouble." Syaoran angrilly said.  
  
"Sakura, seal the hole with the "Earthy" card," Kero ordered.  
  
"Right!" Sakura agreed. She released her star wand, then dipped her hand into her bag to find the "Earthy" card. She looked over and over her deck, but the card was not found.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kero asked.  
  
"I can't seem to find the "Earthy" card!" Sakura answered.  
  
"That's it! Everything is starting to come together! The mysterious character must have stolen your "Earthy" card!" Syaoran realized.  
  
"Come to think of it, you're right!" Kero agreed.  
  
"Earthy was responsible to keep the ground together......" Sakura started.  
  
"But this person reversed the card's functions and made it split the ground instead!" Tomoyo added. "But what are we suppose to do with hole??"  
  
"There's nothing we can do, but to leave it here right now until we can find the "Earthy" card." Kero told her.  
  
"Umm...Sakura, do you remember the phrase on the letter? The first two lines reads 'Truth is never hidden, Earth will never part.' Does this phrase have the ability to forsee the future??" Syaoran wondered.  
  
"Your right!! Truth is never hidden meant that we'll know the truth eventually! And the letter Eriol sent to Sakura explained the whole situation!!" Kero noticed.  
  
"Earth will never part must've meant this dark hole!!" Tomoyo continued.  
  
"The next line reads 'Horror will not last.' What does it mean??" Syaoran wondered confusedly.  
  
"(Sakura thinking) Whoever you are that's causing all this trouble, I'll find you! And make you pay for everything that happened!"  
  
Chibiwinwin: Yes, I know this chapter is gay, but it's suppose to explain alot!! Next chapter, the second incident will occur! Please wait for my update and give me your comments!!! thx! 


	5. Ch 5 Second Appearance of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. All I own in this story is the new character Erol Hiragiwaza!!  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Second Appearance of Evil  
  
About a few months had passed. There was no sign of evil during this period of time, therefore it was quite peaceful. Autumn is approaching; Sakura blossoms are blooming peacefully with the wind, accompanied by a flock of singing birds. Everything was under control, and Sakura had almost forgotten about the weird accident that happened to them.  
  
Waking up bright and early, Sakura got ready for school. "Ahhhh..the morning is so wonderful!" She said to herself while preparing food in the kitchen. "Today is going to be a special day, so I'll prepare lunch for Syaoran!" When Sakura finished, she slipped onto her rollerblades, grabbed her schoolbag, then left for school.  
  
-Later-  
  
Sakura was the last one to arrive to school. The bell rang immediately after she greeted her friends and took her seat.  
  
Mr. Terada entered the room, and started his class. "Good morning, everyone. I hope all of you is ready for the field trip to the amusement park today. We'll be staying over at a hotel tonight, then we'll be going to the leisure centre tomorrow. We won't be departing until 10:00 so you may have some free time until then."  
  
When Mr. Terada finished, everyone started talking again.  
  
"I'm so excited!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Me too! I've even got a new digital camera with me to do more video taping!" Tomoyo joined in.  
  
"All I hope is that nothing happens today. Don't you think it's weird that there hasn't been any accidents happening lately?" Syaoran reminded.  
  
"Syaoran, don't worry! If the accidents didn't happen in the pass few months, it probably won't happen today." Sakura replied back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I am too paranoid." Syaoran admitted.  
  
Behind Sakura was Erol, the weird blue haired guy with large glasses. He kept on starring at Sakura with a very cold and icy glare within his dark blue eyes. Syaoran noticed him, and a slight bit of jealousy rushed into him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 10:30; they arrived to the amusement park. Everyone exited the bus and waited for their teacher's instructions. "Everyone can form their own group and have fun! Meet me at the picnic table at 12:30 for lunch!" Mr. Terada gaved the final instructions.  
  
Everyone was grouped with the people they desired to go with. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were grouped together. Syaoran looked everywhere to see if Erol is around, but he was no where to be seen.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo headed to the rides. Sakura and Syaoran went onto every single ride together, but Tomoyo just stood and video taped them. After a while, the group came across a ferris wheel.  
  
"AAAIIIEEEE!!! You two just have to go on the Ferris Wheel!!" Tomoyo insisted.  
  
"I'm sort of tired right now, why don't you and Syaoran go together, Tomoyo. You haven't been on any rides yet today," said Sakura.  
  
"That's not the point! I want you and Syaoran to go on together! Just think about it, the two of you alone so high up in the sky with nobody to disturb you. Wouldn't you like it?" Tomoyo imagined. Syaoran went speechless and simply blushed.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura snapped. "Okay..I'll go on with Syaoran." She surrendered, then entered the Ferris wheel.  
  
Tomoyo turned on her video camera immediately, refusing to miss any part of the moment. High above grounds sat the innocent Sakura and Syaoran. They were shy to speak after Tomoyo's remarks. Both of them looked out of the window, trying to avoid any embarrassments.  
  
Syaoran decided to be the brave one and broke the silence. "It's so nice up here. The view is so beautiful and the park is lovely."  
  
Sakura replied. "Yeah..I wish I could be up here all the time...with you."  
  
"Only if this moment could last forever." Syaoran wished.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY!!!! I can't stand all this mushy love talk between you guys!!" A small voice suddenly interrupted. Suddenly, Kero appeared out of Sakura's backpack.  
  
"KERO!!!!" Sakura yelled so loud that the people from the other cart was able to hear her. Both Syaoran and Sakura was embarrassed when they found out Kero heard their conversation.  
  
"What are you doing here? I've told you to stay home!!" Sakura gave Kero a stern look. Syaoran sat still, blushing like he never did before.  
  
"Why would I want to stay home when I can get all the cotton candy I want in this amusement park?" Kero argued with her.  
  
"I didn't say I will give you any cotton candy!! Now how will you go home without anyone noticing?" Sakura asked angrilly.  
  
"I want to stay!! Please Sakura!!!!! Give me cotton candy!!!!" Kero begged.  
  
"Okay..but just stay in my bag and don't make any noise! Or else no cotton candy for Kero," Sakura ordered.  
  
"Anything!! Anything for cotton candy!!" Kero jumped into Sakura's bag.  
  
Later, Sakura and Syaoran exited the Ferris Wheel. Sakura grasped onto her bag tightly in case Kero escapes. Tomoyo waved at them to catch their attention.  
  
"So where are we off to now?" Tomoyo asked them.  
  
Sakura sighed, "To the cotton candy stand." Syaoran quitely chuckled, leaving a confused look on Tomoyo's face.  
  
They headed to the nearest cotton candy stand. It didn't take long to wait their turn, considering the long line up there was.  
  
"5 bags of cotton candy please," Sakura ordered.  
  
"Whoa! Why so much cotton candy?" The amazed Tomoyo asked.  
  
"(Whispering) It's for Kero," Syaoran explained to Tomoyo, pointing at Sakura's backpack at the same time.  
  
When the cotton candy arrived, Sakura stuffed all the cotton candy into Tomoyo's big camera bag. Syaoran opened Sakura's backpack to set Kero free.  
  
Without even asking, Kero dived into Tomoyo's camera bag, landing on the soft and cushioned cotton candy. "Ahhh..this is heaven..."  
  
"It's almost 12:30! Let's go back to the picnic table," Syaoran reminded. Everyone followed along to the picnic area.  
  
When they arrived, all the tables were already taken so Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo sat on the grass. Tomoyo took out mouth watering lunch from her own bag. She was quite amazed that Kero didn't even touch it since it was in the same bag as the cotton candy. Sakura took out her two boxes of lunch and gave the other one to Syaoran.  
  
"Here, I made this lunch just for you this morning," Sakura offered. Syaoran opened the hankerchief that covered the lunch. Inside the box was a beautiful set of dim sum and a small piece of chocolate on the side. Syaoran showed his gratitude by giving Sakura a big hug.  
  
"Yes, got every moment!" Tomoyo quietly said to herself while video taping Sakura and Syaoran hugging each other.  
  
Sakura opened her own lunchbox, which was completely different than Syaoran's. Half of the box contained fried rice while the other half was noodles. A big piece of omelet was layed on top, covering the whole box. Everyone enjoyed their lunches (especially Kero ^_^).  
  
About 15 minutes later, everyone has finished their meal. Syaoran disposed the lunchbox, then returned the hankerchief to Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at it for a minute, "Keep it, Syaoran, as a gift from me!"  
  
Syaoran accepted. On the hankerchief was an adorable picture of a small wolf. (Note from author: If some readers didn't know, the word Syaoran means "Small Wolf" in Chinese.) He gave a warm smile to Sakura, showing his gratitude again.  
  
The group spent the rest of the day playing in the amusement park. It was about 9:30 at night when the fireworks is about to go on. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo seated themselves comfortably on a bench outside where they can see a perfect view of the fireworks. In the middle of the show, Sakura, leaned her head onto Syaoran's shoulders. Syaoran was shocked and nervous, but was somewhat felt happy and warm because he had Sakura in his arms. Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder because she was exhausted from the big day she had today. Tomoyo quickly got out her camera and starts video taping Sakura on Syaoran's shoulders.  
  
When the show was over, Syaoran quietly picked up Sakura and piggy backed her back to the hotel, which was just outside of the amusement park.  
  
"Syaoran...Syaoran...Syaoran-kun." a small mumble came out of Sakura while she's sleeping. Syaoran smiled at her and felt happy that Sakura thinks about him even when she dreams.  
  
After a 5 minute walk, Syaoran arrived to Sakura's room with Tomoyo. He laid her on the bed and put a blanket over her.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran, for carrying Sakura back to our room!" Tomoyo said. Syaoran heard, but didn't answer. He just kept on looking at Sakura's cute face while she's sleeping.  
  
"Syaoran.." Sakura continued sleep talking. A big smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I better go back to my room now," Syaoran said. "Good night, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Good night!" Tomoyo replied back, then Syaoran headed towards the door.  
  
"AAHHH!!!! NO..SYAORAN!! NO!!!" Sakura screamed, but still sound asleep. Syaoran immediately turned around and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!! What's wrong?" Syaoran asked worriedly.  
  
It seems like Sakura didn't hear anything Syaoran said. She kept on screaming Syaoran's name while she's sleeping. Syaoran tried to wake her up from her nightmare, but it wouldn't work.  
  
"What's wrong? Why couldn't Sakura wake up?" Syaoran anxiously said.  
  
"Hurry! Check to see if there's a card missing!" Kero told him, while he jumped out of Tomoyo's bag.  
  
Syaoran quickly opened Sakura's bag and took the cards out. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a boy with blue hair and large glasses. He immediately turned his head to get a better look at the boy, but he was nowhere in sight. But he knew it was Erol Hiragiwaza.  
  
"Hurry kid!!!! Count the cards!!" Kero shouted at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran continued looking through the cards. A shocking look appearred on his face. He dropped the cards, then looked at Kero and Tomoyo. "The Dream card is missing.."  
  
Chibiwinwin: This chapter took me sooooo long to write!!!! It's the longest chapter I've written so far, but I know it's worth it!! I tried creating some special moments between Sakura and Syaoran in this chapter, but I don't think it was that good.but please comment me!!! 


	6. Ch 6 Horror Arose

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. All I own in this story is the new character Erol Hiragiwaza!!  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
  
  
Warning!!!! Mush!! There is lots of mush in this chapter!!! (Personally, I like mushy moments, especially when it's between Sakura and Syaoran!)  
  
Chapter 6 - Horror Arose  
  
Syaoran's face was pale and horrific things starts rushing into his mind. "The dream card is missing.."  
  
Everyone gasped out loud. "Oh No!! This is not good..the mysterious person had stolen the dream card and reversed its functions." Kero said.  
  
"It can't be...Sakura is going through a nightmare!" Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
"Kero, is it true that the dream card tells you what's going to happen in the future?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes." Kero answered.  
  
"Now that the card has been mutated..will the nightmare come true as well?" Syaoran said worriedly.  
  
Kero thought deeply over it, "It is the dream card's responsibility to tell what's going to happen in the future. No matter how it is mutated, everything Sakura see right now in her dream will happen."  
  
Syaoran's face grew paler, refusing to accept the truth. He ran towards Sakura and held her hands tightly. "Sakura! Wake up! Please!!" He cried loudly. He shook her gently then gradually harder, but she laid unconsciously in bed. "Come on Sakura! I don't want you to get hurt!! Just open your eyes!" He continued. Sakura's eyes were closed shut while different expressions appears on her face like she's talking to someone. Syaoran stopped shaking her and cried on her shoulder instead.  
  
"Hey kid! Relax! It's not the end of the world yet!" Kero shouted at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran turned his face and looked at Kero, "Are you telling me there's another way to wake her up?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but there is a solution to every single thing," Kero told him.  
  
--(Inside Sakura's Dream)-  
  
Sakura was walking with Syaoran along the sidewalk, holding hands. There were beautiful sakura blossoms blooming their way and the scent of autumn leaves was refreshing. The couple walked silently for a while, until they come across a small park.  
  
Facing towards each other, Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura to give her a warm and affectionate hug. Sakura mumbled "Syaoran..Syaoran..Syaoran- kun." (At this point of the dream, Syaoran is piggy backing Sakura back to the hotel in reality.)  
  
After the long hug, Syaoran lightly pulled Sakura's chin close to his so their lips can touch. Sakura understood, and she closed her eyes waiting for the moment to come. Syaoran gave her a long kiss and looking at her beautiful emerald eyes while feeling her warm lips touching his. They treasured this moment for a while so this love would last longer. (Sakura smiled in reality)  
  
Appearing out of nowhere, a large green sword was slicing towards Sakura. Luckily, Sakura felt the aura and pushed Syaoran away to safety while she dodged away from the sword. Sakura was deeply frightened so she collapsed on to the ground. Suddenly, she noticed something. The colors in Syaoran's eyes faded away, and was refilled with bitter and darkness. He got up on his feet, then picked up the sword. He evilly gazed at Sakura and walked slowly towards her, pointing the sword at her heart.  
  
Frightened Sakura sat still on the ground and looked up into Syaoran's cold eyes. "No.Syaoran..don't do this." Sakura whispered. Syaoran ignored her, and kept walking towards her like nothing in this world can make him stop. "AHHH!!!!!! NO.SYAORAN..NO!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Sakura got up and ran away from danger. Syaoran striked his sword towards Sakura like an uncaged animal. Sakura ran as fast as she could, but Syaoran had no problem catching up to her. He whipped his sword towards Sakura and it sliced of a bit of her clothes. Sakura cried, "Why are you acting like this, Syaoran! Why do you hate me!!"  
  
--(Back to Reality)-  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero surrounded Sakura, watching her sleep and trying to think of a solution to wake her up. Everytime Sakura called Syaoran's name in pain, it ached their hearts to see their dear friend go through such a horrible nightmare.  
  
Kero's face suddenly brightened. "Have you ever heard of the story 'Sleeping Beauty'?"  
  
"Kero!! We don't have time for jokes!" Syaoran angilly shouted at him.  
  
"LET ME FINISH!!!" Kero madly yelled. He cleared his throat, then started, "You know in the story 'Sleeping Beauty' how the princess falls into eternal sleep, then the prince charming comes and rescue her."  
  
"So how can this story save Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's not the story, it's how the prince saves the princess," Kero explained. Tomoyo understood, then both of them starred at Syaoran.  
  
"So.uh.I have to kiss her to wake her up?" Syaoran asked while he slightly blushed.  
  
"Absolutely!" Kero and Tomoyo answered at the same time.  
  
"I don't believe in fairy tales and I don't think this idea would work!" Syaoran reasoned.  
  
"Well, it is an idea..and who knows! It might just work!" Kero argued.  
  
"It's the only way! Just go and kiss Sakura!" Tomoyo impatiently told him.  
  
Syaoran felt there was no way out of this situation. "(Syaoran thinking) Well, I don't mind kissing Sakura...but what if she minds? How will I ever explain to her??"  
  
--(Inside Sakura's Dream)-  
  
Sakura was running very hard. Syaoran kept following her with the sword tightly grasped on his hands and swinging it around to hit Sakura. Syaoran almost demolished everything in the park; the benches were cracked, the trees were sliced into half, garbage cans were dented, and the playground was completely out of place.  
  
Syaoran kept on running wild, trying to kill Sakura. After all that running, Sakura was very exhausted. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock then collapsed onto the ground. Syaoran stopped running and was breathing fast. He walked closer to Sakura, then lifted his sword above his head. Both of his hands grasped tightly onto the handle, the end of the sword was pointing towards Sakura. Syaoran's eyes were wide open, ready for the kill. Poor, innocent Sakura was helpless. Her eyes closed, then she screamed.  
  
--(Back to Reality)-  
  
Syaoran knelt down on his knees and pointed his face toward Sakura's. A sweat dropped down Syaoran's face, then he looked at Sakura deeply. He hesitated for a moment, then lowered his face closer to Sakura's. Kero watched excitedly while Tomoyo was video taping this valuable moment. Sakura's was very frightened from her nightmare, and her expressions obviously revealed it. Syaoran decided not to hesitate anymore, then their lips touched.  
  
Chibiwinwin: Yes! Pure mush!! Pure mush!!!! But I know there are lots of fans out there that like mushy stuff..anyways sollie for not finishing! I'll try to update as soon as possible!! And please give me your comments!! 


	7. Ch 7 Forgive Me

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. All I own in this story is the new character Erol Hiragiwaza!!  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Forgive Me  
  
--(Inside Sakura's Dream)-  
  
Sakura was very weak. She collapsed on the ground with her watery eyes looking straight into Syaoran's. He was standing about a foot away from Sakura; his hands tightly grasped onto the handle of this razor sharp sword, pointing directly at Sakura. A sweat dropped on Syaoran's face as he tightened his grasp. Sakura felt it was useless to run and even more hopeless to fight back, so she just looked deeply into Syaoran's eyes with the question 'why' running through her head. Syaoran didn't wait any longer, as he started striking the sword towards Sakura. She closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt warmth on her lips. The whole atmosphere was wrapped up by light and Syaoran seemed to be nowhere in sight. Everything had seemed to disappear, leaving Sakura standing alone on a very bright surface. Sakura was saved.  
  
--(Back to Reality)-  
  
Syaoran is holding on Sakura's hand tightly while she lies unconsciously on the bed. Tomoyo and Kero watched Syaoran gave Sakura a kiss to resurrect her from the nightmare she's been having. Syaoran patiently waited for Sakura's awakening, which he had doubted earlier.  
  
There was a little twitch on Sakura's eyes. She slowly opened it and saw her friends gathering around her.  
  
Syaoran announced, "Look! Sakura is awake!"  
  
Tomoyo and Kero gathered around Sakura's bed. Sakura who was still opening her eyes slowly sat up straight. The first person she saw was Syaoran, who held her hand tightly. An image of the cruel Syaoran in Sakura's dream appeared in her mind. Sakura pushed Syaoran away, forcing him to knock over the table beside him and he collapsed on the floor.  
  
Everyone was surprised, especially Syaoran. Sakura was breathing hard and frightened to death. Everyone's heart ached to see Sakura in such pain after her horrible nightmare, and Syaoran simply felt rejected.  
  
"(Syaoran thinking) Why is Sakura so afraid of me? Is it because.........because of the kiss I gave her? Is she mad at me? Gosh, I wish there is something I can do to comfort her."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran for a very long time, Still breathing hard, she starts to realize that everything that happened to her was just a dream. She sees the sadness in Syaoran's eyes after she pushed him onto the floor. Sakura sudden realized the warmth and love was all restored back to the Syaoran in front of her eyes. Tears trickled down her face as she finally escaped from the nightmare.  
  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura cried, then she jumped out of her bed and wrapped her arms around Syaoran on the floor.  
  
"Uh-uh......Sakura. It's alright. Everything's going to be fine." Syaoran comforted her.  
  
"I thought I was never going to see you again!! I thought you hated me!! I'm so glad you're still here for me!!" Sakura cried on Syaoran's shoulders. Syaoran hugged her tightly.  
  
Kero's face looked very serious. He couldn't imagine what might happen next, something that will make Sakura so frightened. "Sakura, what did you see in you dream?" he asked seriously.  
  
Sakura thought deeply into her dream. All the horror is starting to come back to her mind. She had let go of Syaoran who was hugging her earlier and took a closer look at him. Sakura was too afraid to speak.  
  
Outside the door was Erol, standing out of their sight and listening to their conversation at the same time. He evilly grinned at his enemies and swatted out two cards from his pocket. "Earthy, and Dream. Two wonderful cards all mine now! So, Sakura, the day I fight is going to come soon..very soon.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Sakura was wide awake while sitting on the side of her bed in the hotel. She's didn't rest at all last night, afraid that the nightmare will come to her again. She looked through her cards and felt shameful to lose two of her best cards. "(Sakura thinking) Earthy, Dream1 (sniff sniff) Who would do something so terrible? Why would they want to possess the cards? I can feel the presence of evil, but why can't I find it? Come on, Sakura, you have to fight this evil no matter what lies ahead!"  
  
There was a mild knock on the door. It opened and Tomoyo slipped herself in. She sat beside Sakura and tried to comfort her. "Sakura, today we will be going to the leisure center for some workout. If you feel tired or something, I can go home with you so you can rest." She spoke to her.  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled at her friend. "Thank you for caring for me, Tomoyo. I guess I should take a break and go home today, I'll just call Touya to give me a ride home so you can enjoy your day here."  
  
Tomoyo was happy to see her friend back to normal again. But there was something that bothered Tomoyo even more. "Sakura, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Everything that happened yesterday was too much for anyone. I'm so glad to see you unharmed, and I'm sure Syaoran's as glad as I am. But the way you pushed him last night.." Tomoyo paused, trying to think of something to say.  
  
Sakura thought back, and realized that she had severely hurt his feelings. "I-I never knew I would do such thing. How will I ever explain to him?"  
  
"Well, he sure didn't look happy this morning when I saw him. But there is one thing he would like to do more with you," Tomoyo gave Sakura a hint.  
  
Sakura understood Tomoyo. "I know what to do. Thank you, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura another smile, then left her room. "A date.." Sakura whispered to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour later, Sakura had packed up all her stuff and is ready to go back home. She waited at the hotel doors for Touya to pick her up. Tomoyo and Syaoran waited patiently with her while Kero is stuffed in Sakura's bag. Syaoran avoided eye contact with Sakura because he thought she hated him. Tomoyo studied their faces, then decided not to bother them. "Uh..I have to go back to my room to get something. Why don't you guys talk for a while," Tomoyo faked, then walked out of sight.  
  
Now with only Sakura and Syaoran standing, they were still not talking to each other. Sakura is dying to say something to Syaoran, but she just don't know how to start. Syaoran kept on starring at the floor.  
  
Sakura decided to break this unusual silence. "Um..Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran looked up at Sakura. He didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.  
  
"I.uhh.I'm sorry for what happened last night." Sakura apologized.  
  
Syaoran's emotions were mixed up. The feeling of rejection is still hanging in his mind, but he felt accepted and warm at the same time. He still didn't know what to say, so he nodded again.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, thought Syaoran was mad at her. All she wished was he would understand and forgive her, while Syaoran wished Sakura to forgive him. Their feelings were very mixed up right now.  
  
There was a car honking loudly outside. Touya opened the door and shouted, "Hey Kaiju, let's go."  
  
Sakura wanted to explain everything to Syaoran, but there wasn't any time left. She quickly took out an envelope from her bag and gave it to Syaoran. Sakura gave him a final look, then went in Touya's car and drove away.  
  
Nicely printed on the envelope was Syaoran's name in the middle. Syaoran tore open it to see what's written inside.  
  
__________  
  
Syaoran:  
  
Please forgive me for what happened last night. I didn't know what I was doing, and now I'm feeling very guilty. I was wondering if we could spend some time together. Tomorrow is a Saturday, and I hope you're not busy or anything. If you are available, meet me at the school at 12:00.  
  
Sakura  
  
__________  
  
Syaoran read the letter over and over again. He gently folded the paper and slipped it in his pocket. A smile appeared on his face.  
  
Chibiwinwin: Yes Yes!! Bad chapter!! Pretty useless, but I have writers block these days so I don't know what to write! I don't have much time to update, so bare with me. Remember to leave you comments before you leave plzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Ch 8 The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. All I own in this story is the new character Erol Hiragiwaza!!  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - The Date  
  
Kero was sitting at the corner of the window sill in Sakura's room. The house was empty and Kero sat seriously, thinking over all the things that had happened lately.  
  
"I can feel the evil aura coming. The true form of the mysterious character is about to be revealed very soon." Kero started thinking. "Hmm.that weird phrase.something is suppose to be revealed in that phrase.. 'Truth is never hidden', this must be talking about the letter Eriol gave Sakura. 'Earth will never part' is when Tomoyo fell down the hole. 'Horror will not last' should've happened when Sakura had her nightmare. But the next two lines of the phrase reads 'But hate will be strong. The power within is never wrong.' What does hate mean? And what is the power within?" Kero kept on thinking for a while, trying to find a solution to this problem  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was standing at the school front doors waiting for her date. She was wearing her best skirt and her hair was done very well for a special occasion. She stood patiently waiting in the busy streets. Arriving from the corner was Syaoran, who dressed neatly and casually. Sakura saw Syaoran passing by, so she waved her hands to get his attention. Syaoran noticed and walked to Sakura.  
  
"Hi Sakura." Syaoran greeted. "These are for you!" He held up a pink rose and gave it to Sakura. She took a few sniffs at the fresh scent of roses, and thanked him.  
  
"So, um, where do you want to go first?" Syaoran wondered.  
  
"How about the new shopping center downtown?" Sakura suggested, and Syaoran agreed.  
  
They arrived to the shopping center after taking the crowded bus. Both Sakura and Syaoran was a little nervous, because this is their first date. They didn't talk much, but still stood closely side by side.  
  
"(Sakura thinking) I wish we wouldn't be so silent with each other. But this is the perfect chance for me to apologize to him about that night."  
  
"(Syaoran thinking) How can I tell her that I didn't mean to give her that kiss? Hmmm. I guess I'll have to apologize for making her mad at me."  
  
They continued walking for a while. Pretty soon, they came across a gift store with a display of a teddy bear holding a sign that says 'I'M SORRY'. Sakura and Syaoran both saw it at the same time.  
  
"(Sakura thinking) I know! I'll get this teddy bear and give it to him as a surprise! Maybe he'll forgive me for what I've done!"  
  
"(Syaoran thinking) What a cute teddy bear! I know Sakura loves teddy bears, so I'll give her this! Maybe she'll forgive me for what I've done!"  
  
They both wanted to buy the teddy bear for each other. Sakura wanted to buy the teddy bear without Syaoran noticing, so she kept thinking excuses to leave. "Um, Syaoran, I need to go to the washroom. Why don't you wait for me at the food court?" Sakura faked.  
  
Syaoran hesitated for a moment. "(Syaoran thinking) This is a perfect chance for me to get the teddy bear for her without noticing!" "Yeah sure! I'll be waiting!" Syaoran agreed.  
  
Sakura headed to the direction of the washroom. Syaoran waited until Sakura is out of sight, then he quickly sprinted back to where the gift store was. Sakura peeked out the door to see if Syaoran left, then she hurried back to find the gift shop.  
  
"(Sakura thinking) This would be so much more helpful if I could remember where it was."  
  
"(Syaoran thinking) I think it was around here somewhere..here it is!" He saw the teddy bear again, then entered the store.  
  
Right after Syaoran entered, Sakura caught up and saw the teddy bear behind the glass window. "(Sakura thinking) Yes! I found it! I better get it before Syaoran finds out."  
  
Sakura entered the shop, but coincidently Syaoran was in the other isle and they both didn't notice each other. Sakura quickly scanned through the isles, and hurridly looked around. Syaoran, on the other side, was carefully searching. They started walking closer and closer together, without noticing the presence of each other.  
  
Finally, Sakura found the teddy bear sitting on a shelf. Syaoran also saw it at the other end, so he walked over to the shelf. Sakura walked over and grabbed the bear. At the same time, Syaoran was grabbing the same teddy bear. They both looked up and saw each other's hands touching. Syaoran released his hands from the bear and started blushing at the side of his face.  
  
Sakura studied his face, then smiled at him. "Are you going to buy this teddy bear for me?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran didn't know how to answer, "Well, I was going to apologize to you about that night..you know..how I gave you that kiss that made you so mad."  
  
"You didn't make me mad!" Sakura interrupted. "I thought you were mad at me because I pushed you down!"  
  
There was a little silence in between. They both began to break into a laugh. "So we both misunderstood, and we are both trying to apologize to each other!" Sakura stated. Syaoran smiled along with her.  
  
Sakura had put the teddy bear back to where it was before, then she walked out of the gift store. She looked back at the store and found Syaoran still inside. "Hey Syaoran! Lets go and eat now!" Sakura called.  
  
"I'm coming!" Syaoran replied. He hurried and slipped something inside his shirt. He joined Sakura and went back to the food court for some food.  
  
They went to the nearest burger stand and bought themselves some food and drinks. Syaoran insisted to pay Sakura's food as an apology. Sakura didn't agree at first, but she let it go anyway. They walked back to their seats, then started eating.  
  
"(Sigh) It's too bad we didn't get that teddy bear. It was so adorable too." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran opened his jacket and took a bag out. "Sakura, this is for you..as a gift." Syaoran handed the bag to Sakura. She opened it and took out a small teddy bear that looked exactly like the one they saw, except this one is holding a sign that says 'I LOVE YOU'. Sakura was over joyed and she gave Syaoran a big hug and kissed his cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran is sitting in one of the back seats of a dark theatre room. Sakura was very focused and caught up into the romance movie, be Syaoran seems to be bored. They held their popcorn close by, taking a bite once in a while. Syaoran felt something dripping on his hand. He looked up and saw Sakura crying because of the romantic scene in the movie. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Sakura, but smiling everytime he sees her face.  
  
"(Syaoran thinking) Sakura is so sweet when she watches these movies! Even though it is boring, I don't mind because I'm here with her." Syaoran wanted to place his hands on top on Sakura's to comfort her, but his mind hesitated several times. "(Syaoran thinking) What if Sakura minds? Nah, this is our date, and all I want to do is to hold her hand..But..I've never really held hands before.." He was still shy about it. Sakura started crying harder by the minute. Syaoran couldn't resist seeing Sakura being so sad, so he didn't hesitate this time and put his arms around her shoulders. Sakura sobbed on, while she gently leaned her face onto Syaoran's shoulders. He patted her like a child to make her feel better, and thinking in his mind that he should've done this earlier.  
  
The movie was over, everyone started crowding around the exit. Syaoran decided to sit a little longer to comfort Sakura while everyone gets out of the way.  
  
Sakura wiped her last tear, then stood up. "That was such a good movie!" Syaoran stood up and was happy that Sakura's not crying anymore. "Thank you, Syaoran, for being there for me." Sakura said to him, then grabbed his hands and walked out.  
  
"It's getting late, could you walk me home?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran thougth this was some sort of golden opportunity for him to be alone with Sakura. "Sure!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was setting and the horizons were clear. The scent of autumn leaves were refreshing as the sakura blossoms blooms smoothly towards Sakura and Syaoran. The couple was walking side by side on the sidewalk, holding hands.  
  
They stopping at a park near by, Sakura and Syaoran had decided to stop for a while. They were facing towards each other, then Syaoran gave Sakura a warm and affectionate hug. "I had a great day today, and I thank you for this." He told her.  
  
"Me too, I wish this moment would last forever." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Before I go, could I please do something?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura lifted up her face and looked at Syaoran, waiting to see what will happen. Syaoran lightly pulled Sakura's chin towards his. Sakura understood, and closed her eyes waiting for the moment to come. Syaoran gave her a long kiss, while looking at ther beautiful emerald eyes and admiring her beauty. They treasured this moment for a while so their love would last longer.  
  
Suddenly, the sky grew dark very quickly. The clouds turned pitch black and everywhere was surrounded by darkness. Syaoran held on to Sakura tightly to protect her.  
  
"What's happening? Why is everything so dark here?" Sakura was frightened, but felt better that Syaoran had his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Within the darkness was a shape of a person. He stood on top of a telephone post and his back was turned towards them.  
  
"Who's there?" Sakura asked, waiting for an answer.  
  
The person was wearing long and dark cloak, a long pointy hat, and he's holding a long staff that's similar to Sakura's star staff. He turned around and his face was still covered in the shadows. The person started to laugh evilly.  
  
"No, it couldn't be.is it you? Eriol?" Sakura asked, but hoped it wasn't him.  
  
The person continued to laugh on. He lifted his hat to show his face. He looked exactly like Eriol, except his eyes were the coldest and bitterest ones they've ever seen. "hahahahaha..You can call me Erol Hiragiwaza." 


	9. Ch 9 Transformed

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. All I own in this story is the new character Erol Hiragiwaza!!  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
Chapter 9 - Transformed  
  
Sakura was shocked. Erol was their enemy. It was him all along, and she didn't even suspect it.  
  
Syaoran shouted out, "I knew it! So it was you all along!! What do you want?"  
  
Erol chuckled, "Hah, what do you think I want? Didn't that silly letter of Eriol's explained it all?"  
  
"What did you do to my cards??" Sakura cried out loud, dying to know where her lost cards went.  
  
"Well, lets start explaining it from the beginning..I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed's negative/evil side. He sealed me up for years, and now I'm released here to gain revenge on the current master of the cards, Sakura Kinomoto. That damn Clow Reed had to make the cards all positive! Why don't I ever get the fun? I found you, Sakura Kinomoto, and now I'll transform all the cards to rule them with evil powers!!" Erol chanted. He took out two purple cards from his pocket. It reads 'Earthy' and 'Dream'.  
  
Sakura was surprised to see them. "Why are they..purple?" she asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"Easy, I transformed them. You and your silly pink cards are all positive powers. But these ones are much more powerful and, they possess negative powers..hahahahaha!" Erol explained, then laughed evilly again.  
  
Sakura was angry, "GIVE ME BACK THOSE CARDS!!" She released her staff, the pulled out a card from her pocket.  
  
"Storm! Wrap him up with your tornado!" Sakura commanded.  
  
Syaoran tried to help, so he released his sword.  
  
"King of thunder, come forth!" Syaoran released the thunder.  
  
The stream of tornado and lighning bolts starts heading towards Erol. There was a huge explosion causing smoke clouds to cover the view. Sakura and Syaoran was relieved, and thought they had defeated their enemy. When the smoke starts to clear, Erol didn't even move an inch. He was perfectly the same as before the blow, except his cloak was a little dusted.  
  
"Silly fools! You are too weak!" Erol found it amusing. He lifted his staff and threw the modified 'Earthy' card in the air.  
  
"Earthy, shake the ground!" Erol commanded.  
  
The ground splited and shaked furiously, causing Sakura and Syaoran to lose their balance. Sakura digged into her pocket again and threw another card into the air.  
  
"Jump!" She called out. Syaoran was holding her tightly as they jumped to safety.  
  
They both looked back at Erol. "(Sakura thinking) My storm card didn't even scratch him! How am I suppose to defeat such a powerful person?"  
  
Erol continued to laugh, "Heh, welcome to the team, Storm, Jump!" Two Sakura cards flew out of Sakura's pocket and floated to Erol's hands. He chanted some sort of spell, then the cards turned purple.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING??" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Sakura fell on her knees, her eyes filled with tears. "Give it back! Don't take my cards away!" Sakura screamed. Her eyes were glued onto the purple cards as tears dripped down her cheeks. Syaoran have never seen Sakura so angry before.  
  
"You shouldn't even qualify to be the master of the cards! You can't even protect them!" Erol told her. "Well, let me tell you something..everytime you use your cards, I can track down it's power and transform them into my cards. If you don't want to lose anymore of them, surrender and prepare to die!!"  
  
"NEVER!! I'll get my cards back even if it'll cost my life!!" Sakura bravely stood up. She wiped her tears and prepared to fight him.  
  
"Sakura! I'll help you!" Syaoran pulled his sword up, also preparing to fight.  
  
"No! This is between me and Erol. Just stay behind where it is safe!" Sakura refused to let him fight. Syaoran didn't want to disappoint her, so he stepped aside but still glaring at Erol agrilly.  
  
"Your target is me, not Syaoran. Come and fight me!" Sakura yelled at him, then started running towards his direction.  
  
"Funny...funny that you still think you could defeat me!!" Erol continued to humor himself.  
  
Sakura dared to dip her hands into her pocket and pulled out another card. "Fight! Turn me into an experienced fighter!" The card was activated and lots of energy surrounded Sakura's body.  
  
She jumped high up and tried to knock him out with a strong kick. Erol grinned evilly, then raised his arms. He effortlessly grabbed hold of Sakura's leg, then threw her onto the ground. Sakura let out a cry of pain as she layed on the ground for a minute.  
  
Anger had build up in Syaoran's eyes. He couldn't stand to see Sakura being hurt and he's standing in the side like a coward. The roared with anger, and ran to Erol while pointing his sword directly at him. Before he reached Erol's body, a strong barrier had stopped Syaoran from getting close to him. He fell onto the ground beside the injured Sakura.  
  
He immediately pulled himself near Sakura and held onto her hands. Erol looked down at them, "Don't think some of your child's fight is going to hurt me! Use some of your magic to defeat me, if you have any! Hahahahaha!" Suddenly, the 'Fight' card flew out of Sakura's pocket and shot right in front of Erol's face. The card turned purple and floated into Erol's pocket. "I forgot to tell you..you can only use your cards once because after the card is not in use anymore, I could track down its powers and finally transform it into a negative card!" Erol explained to her.  
  
Sakura was burning with anger inside of her. She stood up and ignored her pain. She didn't care what Erol said, and took another card from her pocket. Syaoran objected, "NO!! You can't use any more cards or else you will lose it like the way you lost 'storm' and 'fight'!!"  
  
"The only way to stop him is to use my cards. I'll have to take the risk!" Sakura called back, then took out the card.  
  
"Freeze! Freeze him until he is unable to move!" Sakura commanded. A wave of ice shot directly at Erol.  
  
"Haha, this is too easy! Storm!" Erol threw the purple card into the air.  
  
It was the whirlwind against the beam of ice. Right before the ice hits Erol, the storm card cracked the ice into small pieces like broken glass. The remains of the ice dropped onto the ground and slowly turned back into a card. Erol transformed the card and put it in his pocket. "One more to my collection.." Erol grinned at Sakura.  
  
Sakura still wouldn't give up. She stood up again and dipped her hands back into her pocket to grab another card.  
  
"Arrow! Shoot at your target!" She commanded the card. The spirit from the card jumped out and shot long and sharp arrows towards Erol.  
  
Erol started gathering some sort of energy. It turned out to be a big dark barrier. "Surrender now!! You'll never win!!" He yelled to Sakura, then laughed uncontrollably.  
  
The Arrows stopped moving when it hit the barrier that's created by Erol. The arrows turned to the opposite direction and shot towards Sakura. She was shocked to see the cards attacking her. "My very own cards.."  
  
She ran out of the way, but the arrows followed her. She managed to dodge most of them, but the last arrow slashed right through her arm. Blood was dripping down her arms as she tightly held on to the wound. The pain was killing her and made her collapse on the ground.  
  
Syaoran who was far away witnessed the situation. Tears jerked out of his eyes to see Sakura collapsed onto the ground. "SAKURA!!!!" He cried and ran to her. He held her up and examined her arms. She was crying in pain and was barely able to sit up straight. "Sakura.." Syaoran's heart suffered as much pain just to see Sakura hurt.  
  
Suddenly, the arrow card floated out of Sakura's pocket to Erol's hands and changed purple. "Hahahaha, you're too weak!!" He lifted up his dark staff and chanted some incantations. At the same time, a smale pile of Sakura cards floated in the air. It all turned purple, one at a time. Sakura's eyes stared at her cards being transformed to evil, one by one. She was helpless; the scene of it made her lose all her will in fighting.  
  
"Firey, shadow, thunder, move, change, dash, cloud, rain, wood...." she read. Sakura didn't dare to take her eyes off of them. She felt ashamed, and she thinks she had betrayed Clow Reed for letting the cards be held by the hands of evil. She sat like a statue and silent tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, the master of the cards had given up! What a disgrace!! Hahahahahaha!!!!" Erol tried to make Sakura feel worse.  
  
Sakura couldn't help to agree with him. "Power, sleep, flower, twin, windy, watery, fly, sand, time, sweet, bubble, libra, lock, wave...." Sakura counted on and on, each one being changed every second. Her pocket felt emptier and emptier.  
  
Syaoran was shocked to see Sakura's face. "Sakura!! Be strong!!" Syaoran convinced her, but it was useless.  
  
Erol collected more and more cards. Soon, he was down to the last one. "Oooohhh.....let's see what we've got here." Erol made the last card float out of Sakura's pocket. "Wow..the 'Love' card! What a useless card! Doesn't matter, just one extra trash card doesn't affect my collection."  
  
His words made Sakura snapped out of her shame. She realized that the 'Love' card is her most important card in the deck because she created it for Syaoran. She just wouldn't allow him to take that away from her.  
  
"Never!! I'll never let you take this card away from me!!" She ignored her pain of her arm, and leaped upwards to save her card. She wrapped her arms around the card and refused to let it change. Before she reached the card, she felt a shock in her body, something that felt worse than the pain on her arm. She looked down and saw her entire body surrounded by dark thunder. Her cry was enough to make anyone feel her pain.  
  
After the terrible shock, she started falling towards the ground. Syaoran moved quickly and caught her in his arms. Sakura was still conscious, but beaten half to death. She opened her eyes and saw the 'Love' card being transformed and held within Erol's hands.  
  
"Sakura! Please be alright!" Syaoran held her tightly in his arms. Her body was cold and was shivering after taking that blow. Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes and nodded, which told him that's she's alright. Syaoran gently layed her down on he ground and turned his face towards Erol.  
  
Syaoran's anger was uncontrollable. He swiped his sword from the ground and ran towards Erol. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" He screamed and ran faster.  
  
Erol pulled out one of his transformed cards from his pocket.  
  
"Freeze! Stop this idiot from moving!" He commanded the card. A dark force approached Syaoran and shot him. Syaoran was frozen solid. Sakura wanted to help, but her pain stopped her to do so.  
  
"Well well, you are a brave one. That's all I can expect from my descendent!" Erol laughed at Syaoran. "Now that I finally have all the cards, I shall destroy you, Sakura Kinomoto!! Hm...how should I torture you to death?" Erol scratched his head and started thinking more of his evil plans.  
  
"Ah ha! I'll use my little descendent to help me!" Erol pointed at Syaoran, who was still frozen solid. Erol pulled out a card from his pocket.  
  
"Love card...I wonder how it works..." Erol pondered. "Oh well, I'll see." He threw the card in the air and lifted his staff.  
  
"Love! Use your powers on this kid!" Erol commanded the card.  
  
A big wave of energy started blasting toward's Syaoran. He struggled and stuggled, but he still couldn't break free from the thick coat of ice. Finally, the energy reached Syaoran. The dark force melted the ice and striked straight into Syaoran's body. Syaoran's facial expression changed almost immediately. The colors in his eyes faded and his skin was pale. His face turned to Sakura's and his eyes focused sharply into her eyes. He narrowed his eyes and started mumbling something while walking closer to her. "S-Sakura Kinomoto...KILL!!"  
  
Chibiwinwin: Just one more chapter to go!! I might not be updating much this week because I have two tests tomorrow..but the next chapter is going to be the last one and hope you will keep reading!! 


	10. Ch 10 Final Challenge Part 1

Chibiwinwin: Sollie, Nevermind! This will not be the last chapter because if I were to end it in this chapter, it will be too long!! And Sollie for not updating for so long, because I was too stuck up with school! Anywayz, enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura!! Clamp does!! All I own in this story is the new character Erol Hiragiwaza.  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Final Challenge (Part 1)  
  
Sakura's eyes widened to see Syaoran's horrific face. He was paler than ever and his eyes were pitch black. He was surrounded by evil energy waves all around. Syaoran was being controlled by the power of the 'Love' card. He pointed his sword towards Sakura and walked slowly towards her.  
  
"S-Sakura Kinomoto.....MUST DIE!!!" Syaoran chanted as he walked closer and closer to the injured Sakura.  
  
"S-S-Syaoran..." Sakura spoke in disbelief. She looked deeply into Syaoran's eyes to find his true self.  
  
Syaoran repeated, "Card Mistress...DESTROY!!! MUST DIE!!!" His anger grew larger and his eyes were burning everytime he looked closely at Sakura. He dragged his sword along and approached closer to her.  
  
"Don't, Syaoran. Don't come any closer...please..." Sakura still disbelieving the Syaoran in front of her eyes. She pulled herself a little further from the evil Syaoran. Then a little further. And further. Syaoran didn't seem to care, as he walked slowly towards her.  
  
When Syaoran is about two feet away from Sakura, he stopped walking and held his sword with both hands, ready to strike it. He looked down at Sakura, then screamed, "DIE!!!!!!"  
  
"NO!!! DON'T, SYAORAN!!!" Sakura finally screamed to him. Syaoran didn't listen to Sakura and started striking his sword towards Sakura to kill her. Sakura immediated hopped out of the way as the sword has been slammed down to where Sakura was previously sitting. The cement ground cracked and the sword was stuck between it. Sakura gazed at the cracked cement for a very long time, imagining what could've happened if she didn't move quick enough.  
  
Syaoran's face grew angrier and he roared like an uncaged animal. Sakura was extremely frightened by Syaoran's expressions and the way he attacked her. Sakura was breathing very hard as blood drips down her arm uncontrollably. She was crying in agony on the ground, not noticing that Syaoran freed the sword from the cracked cement.  
  
Syaoran approached Sakura again, this time not allowing himself to miss his target. Sakura who was still laying on the ground was looking straight at Syaoran. "Why? Why did you do this..." Sakura pondered for the answer.  
  
Standing on top of the telephone post was Erol, laughing very hard. "Hahahahahaha!!! I wish there was a mirror so that you could see your face right now, Sakura Kinomoto!! You are so pathetic to create such a dumb 'Love' card, yet a powerful one! Who would've known the card that you've created would be going against you right now!!" Erol was enjoying every part of this moment. "Go and kill her, NOW!!" He demanded his orders to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran roared furiously and started running towards Sakura, who was still crying on the ground. "Please, Syaoran! NO!!" Sakura shook her head and wished Syaoran would listen to her. He charged uncontrollably like a bull towards Sakura while his hands held up his sword.  
  
When Syaoran ran close to Sakura and got ready to slash her into pieces. Sakura layed helplessly on the ground and weakly cried for help. She starred into Syaoran's eyes, which was still filled with anger and hate.  
  
Syaoran started swingin his sword towards Sakura's weak body. Sakura who was in deep pain decided to take the blow since she can't dodge any further. "Why do you hate me?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran. She closed her eyes tightly and waited to be killed by Syaroan's hit.  
  
Suddenly, a ball of fire shot directly at Syaoran. He quickly dodged it, but he discovered a burn on his arm. Syaoran dropped on his knees and held on to his wounded arm. His sword was dropped onto the ground as he cried at his pain. When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw a transformed Cerberus and Tomoyo riding on him.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Cerberus both called. Tomoyo got on her legs and helped Sakura up.  
  
"Are you ok, Sakura?" Tears started bursting out of Tomoyo's eyes. The scene of her best friend being severely injured was too much for her to bare.  
  
"Take Sakura to a safe place," Cerberus ordered Tomoyo. He turned to Sakura, "Like you always say, Everything will be alright."  
  
Sakura weakly lifted her head. "Thank you...." Sakura said weakly. Tomoyo pulled her up and headed towards the nearest tree.  
  
Erol got very angry. "YOU WEAKLING!! HOW DARE YOU LET SAKURA KINOMOTO GET AWAY! A DESCENDENT LIKE YOU IS A DISGRACE!!" Erol gathered a ball of dark energy and got ready to shoot Syaroan, who was still injured from his burn.  
  
Erol shot the dark energy towards Syaoran. Just in time, Cerberus aimed a ball of fire towards the dark energy, which resulted a big collision.  
  
Erol turned around and looked at Cerberus. "So, I see you're powers have improved since the last time I saw you."  
  
Cerberus' face was angry, "You've hurt Sakura and made her sad. You're going to pay!!"  
  
"Heh, we'll see about that," Erol replied confidently.  
  
They were standing about five meters away from each other, both staring deeping into each other's eyes. Erol started gathering some more dark energy while Cerberus took a deep breath and got ready to shoot another ball of fire.  
  
Cerberus let out a furocious roar. From his mouth came a huge fireball at least three times as big as the one before. Erol immediately transformed his dark energy into a blue shield surrounding himself. "HAHAHAHA!! You're no match for me! This shield will absorb your flame and shoot it back out at you!!" Erol laughed inside his barrier.  
  
Cerberus narrowed his eyes and watched the fire shoot closer to Erol. Ironically, the barrier started creating fizzing sounds. "What?!?! This is impossible!!" Erol shouted in disbelief. The flame was so large that it started melting the barrier. The fire broke through the shield and was reaching Erol. "NOO!!!!" The flame had wrapped itself around Erol's body and burned continuously.  
  
When the fire ended, Erol was unconscious as he fell onto the ground. His clothes were halfway burnt and his face was covered with dust and ashes. Cerberus walked over to his body and studied him. "Still alive..." Cerberus said to himself. He raised his paws to decide whether or not to kill him. Suddenly, Cerberus was reminded of Clow Reed while looking into his face. He started hesitating his action.  
  
--Flashback-  
  
Clow reed was spending his time in his garden enjoying his tea and a book about magicians. Cerberus was rolling around the flower beds playfully. They were both accompanied by the 'Flower' card who was dancing under the giant cherry tree in their garden. Cerberus, who was in a very good mood, decided to dance along with the 'Flower' card. He tried to follow all the dance moves from the 'Flower' card and had a great time.  
  
Suddenly while Cerberus was imitating a dance move, he tripped over a rock and hit his head on the tree. Clow Reed dropped his book and ran over to Cerberus. The 'Flower' card felt ashamed of causing the accident so she stood aside and bowed her head down.  
  
"Are you ok, Cerberus?" Clow Reed asked worriedly.  
  
"Thank you, master, for caring. I'm fine." Cerberus explained. "Ow!" A big bruise appeared on his forehead. Both Cerberus and Clow Reed couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Here, let me heal you," Clow Reed offered. He put his palm on Cerberus' forehead and started emitting some gold light. About ten seconds later, the bump on Cerberus' disappeared and his pain vanished as well.  
  
Cerberus immediately stood up and bowed his head very low towards Clow Reed. He felt ashamed to use his master's powers on himself. Clow Reed immediately understood Cerberus' feelings, then patted his head.  
  
"Here, I'll teach you this healing technique." Clow Reed gave a warm smile to him. He started demonstrating his powers to Cerberus and explaining the key points to the technique. Cerberus listened carefully and remembered every word he said...  
  
--End of Flashback-  
  
Cerberus' sharp claws streaked on top of Erol's unconscious face. Cerberus started hesitating on his decision whether to kill him or not. After a while, he dropped his paws on the ground and starred at Erol's face. He was too similar to Clow Reed, even if he was the evil side of him. Cerberus looked closely into Erol's face again, and the picture of Clow Reed's kindness kept on jumping into his mind. He didn't know why he did it, but he put his claws on Erol's forehead and used his healing technique.  
  
"You should be fine now..." Cerberus whispered to himself, then took off and looked for Sakura.  
  
Meanwhile at the other side of the park, Syaoran was badly in pain as he tried to pull himself together. The amber color was starting to fill back into his eyes and the true Syaoran was ressurected within him after the blow.  
  
"(Syaoran thinking) What am I doing here? What happened?" He tried hard to clear up his mind, but his last memory was walking Sakura home from their date. "(Syaoran thinking) Sakura...where's Sakura?" Syaoran looked around, but all he saw was the unconscious body of Erol and an annihilated park. "Sakura...Sakura!!!" Syaoran started calling as tears streamed down his cheeks from the disappearance of his love. He managed to get on his feet and started limping around the park and calling Sakura's name loudly.  
  
Cerberus found Sakura and Tomoyo's hiding place and started heading towards the tree. He silently landed, then looked worriedly at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry for not being able to protect you," Cerberus looked sadly upon his mistress. His expressions was exactly the same when Clow Reed passed away.  
  
Tomoyo tried to comfort him, "It's not your fault, Kero. No one could've prevented this accidently; it was meant to happen." Tomoyo looked deep into Cerberus' eyes and trying to understand him. "Also, you've done more than enough to make Sakura proud of you," she continued. Cerberus was speechless to hear Tomoyo's warm and understanding words. He silently said "Thank you," but didn't think Tomoyo heard him.  
  
Sakura, who was leaning against a tree beside Tomoyo, was holding her hand up to touch Cerberus' face. "Kero, I'm sorry I made you worry..." Sakura was interrupted by a cough. Tomoyo rubbed her back and tried to sooth her a bit.  
  
Cerberus replied, "It is my job to protect my mistress. Please let me help you." Cerberus gently layed his paws on top of Sakura's forhead, the same way he did to Erol. Suddenly, a golden beam of light was emitted from Cerberus' paws. All the wounds and bruises that was shown by the golden light immediately disappeared. Sakura had finally regained her health back. She immediately gave Cerberus a long and warm hug to show her gratitude to him. Tomoyo sat and watched the whole moment as tears was forming in her eyes to see their friendship between one another.  
  
Chibiwinwin: This note is to some of the readers of this story. Unfortunately, I'll have to disappoint some of the readers to make my ending a little, umm, ironic. I hope I won't make anyone mad or anything, but this is how my story is going to be ^_^ SOLLIE SOLLIE SOLLIE!! Anywayz, the ending of this story will come in the next chapter, so please be patient for my next update!! Oh yeah, and SOLLIE again! 


	11. Ch 11 Final Challenge Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does!! All I own in this story is the new character Erol Hiragiwaza!!  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
Chapter 11 - Final Challenge (Part 2)  
  
"SAKURA!!" Syaoran called out. He had one of his hand holding on to his wounded arm. His clothes was partly burnt by Cerberus' flames and his face was full of dust. He limped slowly but painfully around the park to search for Sakura. "Sakura!! Where are you?!!" He wasn't going to give up until he used the last bit of energy within him.  
  
Syaoran was still limping across the park to find Sakura. He felt blood dripping out from his arms. He held the wound tighter and continued to search. "SAKURA!!" He called again. "Oh, Sakura. Please be alright..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Erol was still laying unconscious on the ground. His hands started to move a little while his eyes opened slowly. He sat up straight and looked at his own hands. "How did this happen? I thought I was dead already..." Erol felt a headache on his head. "It doesn't matter. Now I'll have to find that card mistress and that damn descendent of mine!" He pulled himself up and picked up his staff.  
  
Erol pulled out a card from his pocket and threw it in the air. "Move! Transfer me to the Card Mistress!" Small wings grew on his back as he move silently and slowly towards Sakura's hiding place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was resting at the tree with Tomoyo and Cerberus. She suddenly asked Cerberus, "What happened to Syaoran?"  
  
Cerberus didn't answer her right away. "(Cerberus thinking) Should I tell her? She might get mad at me for what I've done..."  
  
"Kero! Please tell me!" Sakura repeated, this time tears were filling in her eyes. Sakura started imagining what happened in her mind which made herself shaking with horror.  
  
Cerberus couldn't stand Sakura crying so he replied, "I attacked Erol and now he's unconscious..."  
  
"What happened to Syaoran?" She interrupted him. More tears started streaming down her face. "Is he hurt?"  
  
Cerberus took a deep breath and got ready to accept his consequences, "I've shot him with one of my fireballs...His wound should be fairly big..."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!!" Sakura cried at Cerberus with anger. She collapsed herself on the tree and started crying for Syaoran. Tomoyo immediately comforted Sakura and gave her a hankerchief.  
  
"Syaoran...please, be alright!" Sakura sobbed.  
  
Cerberus felt bad to tell Sakura what had happened. "I'm sorry, Sakura. But I had to save you from him, so I didn't know what else I could've done..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura replied weakly. Cerberus was surprised. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Sakura wiped her tears and looked at Cerberus with her warm eyes.  
  
"Sakura..." Cerberus looked back at his mistress.  
  
"You've saved my life, and I took my anger out at you. I'm so sorry, Kero," Sakura's tears started bursting out of her eyes again. She felt really bad and wanted to do something to make up for Cerberus. There was a dramatic pause between Sakura and Cerberus. Tomoyo let out some tears of joy to see the heavy friendship between both of them.  
  
Suddenly, there's was some rustling sounds in the bushes. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Cerberus looked at the direction of the bush and waited to see who was there. Out of the bush was Syaoran limping painfully with one of his hand holding his wounded arm. He immediately saw Sakura, and ran to her happily. "Sakura!! You're alright!!"  
  
Sakura wasn't sure whether Syaoran was attacking her or if he's back to normal. She screamed and dodged away from him. Syaoran starred at the frightened Sakura; the feeling of rejection from Sakura was like stabbing his heart with a hundred knifes.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM SAKURA!!" Cerberus shouted at Syaoran and didn't give him a chance to explain. Cerberus immediately tackled the weak Syaoran, sending him flying into the air, and stopped by hitting his body on a large tree. Syaoran was completely knocked out with the hit  
  
Sakura was heart broken. She didn't care anymore whether Syaoran is evil or not. She immediate ran to him and helped him sit up.  
  
"Syaoran!! Syaoran!! Are you alright? Syaoran!!" Sakura shaked him and dripped tears on his cheeks. The tears seemed to ressurect Syaoran. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura crying on his shoulders. He patted her to tell her that everything was alright. Sakura lifted her head from Syaoran's shoulders and showed him her teary face. Syaoran wiped off her tears and admired her beauty.  
  
"Syaoran! You're back!" Sakura cried with joy to see him back to normal.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but I'm glad you're not hurt," Syaoran enjoyed his moment with Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo sat quietly beside a tree and felt happy when Sakura is happy. Cerberus walked closer to the couple and started examining Syaoran. He raised an eyebrow and felt suspicious about his ressurection.  
  
"I don't understand..." Sakura started asking.  
  
"About what?" Both Cerberus and Syaoran wondered at the same time.  
  
"Why did Syaoran attack me and how did he return to normal again?" Sakura was very anxious to know the answer.  
  
"Hmmm..." Cerberus started thinking hard.  
  
"(Syaoran thinking) How is this possible?? I-I've been hurting Sakura? What was happening??"  
  
"Sakura, what card did he use before Syaoran starts attacking you?" Cerberus asked her seriously.  
  
"It was the Love card," Sakura replied.  
  
"Love?" Syaoran repeated to himself. "How did the love card make me attack Sakura?"  
  
"I was right all along. Erol had taken your Love card and transformed it into a negative card. This means that the function of the card is also changed and reversed." Cerberus explained clearly. Everyone gasped at the same time when they knew the truth.  
  
"The Love card is suppose to bless love to couples," Tomoyo stepped in.  
  
"And if the card has been reversed..." Syaoran added.  
  
"Then Love will turn to hate!" Sakura finally realized.  
  
"If I was right, the more Syaoran loves Sakura, the more he will hate her after being possessed by the card." Cerberus finished. Everyone was quiet for a minute and thinking about all that had happened.  
  
Syaoran felt extra guilty. "Sakura..." he looked serious at Sakura. She gave him back a puzzled look. "Promise me, if I'll ever hurt you again, kill me!" Syaoran held on to Sakura's hand tightly.  
  
Sakura was shocked to hear his words. She cried harder and held on tighter to him. "Never! I'll never do anything to hurt you!"  
  
"Don't be so stubborn!" Syaoran yelled back at Sakura. She sobbed harder on his shoulders. Syaoran regreted his yell, and held her gently. "I'm sorry, Sakura. But I don't want to hurt you too," Syaoran explained. Sakura gradually calmed down, but didn't want to let go of Syaoran.  
  
"Everything will be over now..." Sakura whispered, but audible enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"No, it's not over yet," Cerberus interrupted. Everyone turned to Cerberus and waited for him to continue.  
  
"According to the phrase,'The power within is never wrong', something else will happen very soon," Cerberus explained seriously. Everyone's expression changed immediately like they've seen a ghost.  
  
"Hahaha!!! That's very funny!!" Erol suddenly entered into the scene. Cerberus stepped in front of Sakura to protect her.  
  
"I-I thought you were dead..." Sakura spoke in a confused manner. She looked at Cerberus for an answer.  
  
"Heh, I thought I was too! But I guess evil will prevail!!" Erol shouted out with enjoyment. He was also looking a Cerberus in an unusual way.  
  
Cerberus felt guilty of ressurecting him. He avoided eye contact with both of them by looking straight down at the ground. Sakura understood and decided not to make him feel worse.  
  
Syaoran suddenly had a burst of anger towards Erol. "You've made me hurt Sakura! YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO HER!!!" Syaoran picked up his sword and charged furiously at Erol.  
  
Erol laughed hard, then easily dodged his attack. He then used his staff and slammed it on Syaoran's back so hard that he flew across the park.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Sakura cried. Before she had the opportunity to run to Syaoran, Cerberus immediately stood in front of Sakura.  
  
"No, Sakura! Let me handle this!" Cerberus convinced, leaving Sakura sitting on the ground.  
  
Cerberus charged up to Erol and decided to plan a sudden attack on him. Erol immediately sensed his presence, so he shot a dark wave at Cerberus which caused him to bounce away.  
  
"Hahahaha!! I should give you some credit for effort!!" Erol humiliated him. Cerberus was so hurt so badly that he immediately changed back into Kero.  
  
Tomoyo ran over to Kero and picked him up. "Kero!! Are you ok?? Kero!!" She shaked Kero's small body. Kero was conscious, but badly hurt.  
  
Erol suddenly gathered a dark energy and shot it directly at Kero and Tomoyo.  
  
"NO!!" Sakura cried at the other side.  
  
The energy hit Kero and Tomoyo. Instead of hurting them, it formed a big dark barrier around them similar to the one Erol made earlier.  
  
"Hah! This will keep you out of my business!" Erol said evilly. Tomoyo and Kero was locked inside, but was also safe from the atmosphere.  
  
"Now it's your turn," Erol started walking closer to Sakura. She didn't know what to do, so she moved further away from him. Suddenly, Syaoran jumped up and held tightly on to Erol's legs, stopping him from moving any closer to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!! Run!!" Syaoran yelled while holding tighter. Sakura was too frightened to move. "Hurry!! Run!!" Syaoran couldn't hold on any longer.  
  
Erol started feeling irritated by Syaoran. "Get out of my way!!" He yelled at Syaoran. Erol kicked Syaoran's face, causing him to faint right on that spot. That very moment severely startled Sakura.  
  
"SYAORAN!!" Sakura cried and ran towards him. Erol grinned, then whipped his staff directly at Sakura's stomach so hard that made her crouch down on the ground speechlessly. Sakura's eyes widened with pain , but tried harder to move close to Syaoran.  
  
"Stupid girl." Erol laughed while looking at Sakura. Kero and Tomoyo both saw Sakura's pain, but was trapped helplessly inside the barrier.  
  
"(Erol thinking) Hmm.with my powers, I can't destroy the card mistress completely. I'll have to find something that can multiply my powers...if only I can find someone whom I could fuse with," Erol started looking around the ruined park. He caught a glimpse at Syaoran's weak body lying on the ground. He grinned and snapped his fingers. "Perfect!"  
  
Erol started mumbling some sort of incantations and waved his staff around. Dark energy started surrounding him as he fades away with the energy. His legs vanished and transformed into dark energy, then his body, then his hands, which only leaves his face unchanged.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened to see the horrific scene. "W-what is happening??" She whispered out, but barely audible because of her pain in the stomach. Erol grinned, then screamed loudly, "SAKURA KINOMOTO!! THIS SHALL BE THE DAY YOU GO TO HELL!!"  
  
Erol's face started vanishing as well and the only thing that's left of him was a big and gaseous dark energy. Everyone could still hear Erol's evil laugh within the smog. Slowly, the dark energy started heading towards Syaoran.  
  
Kero watched as his face turned paler and paler by the minute. "No--- this is not going to happen." Kero started shaking like he saw a ghost. "SAKURA!! GET SYAORAN AWAY FROM HIM!!" Kero screamed from a distance in the barrier. But it was useless. It was impossible for Sakura to hear him within the barrier. Kero shouted louder and waved his hands for Sakura's attention. Still no effect. "Sakura!! You've got to get away..." this time Kero prayed instead.  
  
Sakura watched Syaoran starting to absorb Erol's dark energy. She wanted to pull Syaoran away, but her pain kept her from doing it. More energy entered Syaoran's body and his skin is turning blue. "No.....stop!! Don't do it!" Sakura cried weakly. She tried to crawl closer but it was too late. Syaoran's body had completed absorbed Erol's dark energy.  
  
Chibiwinwin: I know I know!! The story is draggin on, but I had to divide this up in 2 chapters because it would be awkward to have a very long chapter. Anywayz, on to the last chapter!! 


	12. Last Chapter Final Challenge Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does!! All I own in this story is the new character Erol Hiragiwaza!!  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
Last Chapter - Final Challenge (Part 3)  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran's body was revived from his faint. His skin was indigo and his eyes was filled with nothing but darkness. He slowly stood up and turned to Sakura.  
  
"S-Syaoran?" Sakura asked while looking at the mutated Syaoran.  
  
"Hahahaha!!! Sakura Kinomoto!!!! Accept your fate and die!!" The voice said inside Syaoran's body. It was easily recognized to be Erol's voice.  
  
"Erol!! What have you done to Syaoran?" Sakura cried to him while still holding her stomach to stop the pain.  
  
"Heh! If I were to fuse with someone else's body, my powers would double and that would be easier to destroy you and your lousy magic! So I simply borrowed my little descendent's body to multiply my power." Erol explained. His voice was deeper and blended in with Syaoran's voice. "Hah, I shall stay in this body until this body is no longer useful!"  
  
"No longer useful...?" Sakura repeated to herself.  
  
"No longer useful as in, DEAD!" Erol accented his words.  
  
Sakura's heart was completely frozen with the words. She's looking at a monstrous Syaoran who really is Erol inside. There was no hope in her soul, her will is dead. "(Sakura thinking) I'll never see Syaoran again..."  
  
"Hahaha, looking at your face makes me want to barf!!" Erol said coldly to Sakura. "Let me finish you off with my new cards!!" Erol pulled out a card from his pocket and swung it in the air.  
  
"Firey!! Burn her into crisps!!" He ordered then let out an outrageous laugh.  
  
Sakura didn't even try to dodge the attack. Tears flooded her eyes like a pool. "(Sakura thinking) It's pointless. I'll never see Syaoran again." She stepped forward towards Firey's spirit to accept her fate.  
  
"SAKURA!!! DON'T BE STUPID!!!" Kero screamed to the top of his lungs. This time Sakura heard it, but ignored him.  
  
Kero got angrier. "SAKURA KINOMOTO!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO STUPID TO PICK YOU AS A CARDCAPTOR!! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE THE MISTRESS OF THE CARDS!! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LOVE SYAORAN!!"  
  
Kero's words have finally striked Sakura's mind. She was shocked to hear Kero's cold words. She turned back to look at Kero, but his eyes were striking her with anger. She finally realized her stupidity.  
  
"(Sakura thinking) Kero's right! How can I give up so quickly? There's always a way to solve a problem!" Her spirit was immediately restored. She turned and decided to fight Erol.  
  
But it was too late. Sakura had completely forgotten about the Firey's attack.. She was wrapped around with stinging fire. Sakura cried out loud, but the pain doubled every time she screamed. She was held in mid air by the fire, wrapping her body tighter every second.  
  
"Hahahha!!! This is easier than taking candy from a baby!!" Erol humiliated while watching enjoyably at Sakura's pain.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!" Sakura cried in agony. Her clothes were burning as the heat of the fire stinged her stronger than ever. "I---I can't.....I can't die yet! I've still got....got so much things to say to Syaoran.....I must not die.....AHHHH!!!" Sakura struggled with the fire. Her fighting spirit was strong, which is the only thing that's keeping her alive.  
  
Erol was amazed to see Sakura still struggling. "Firey!!! Hurry and destroy her!!" He ordered the card. The Firey's spirit immediately obeyed. The fire that's wrapping up Sakura was suddenly twice as big. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed again.  
  
"NO!!!! SAKURA!!!!" Kero and Tomoyo both yelled inside the barrier. Kero and Tomoyo's heart teared to see her suffer. Kero dropped down on the ground and tears were spitting out from his eyes and dripped to the ground. "Sakura.....I'm sorry!!! I never should have said those words to you!!" Kero regretted. "SAKURA!!! DON'T DIE!!!" Tomoyo also dropped down on the ground with Kero. They both started blaming themselves about how helpless they were.  
  
"AHHHHHH........" Sakura's voice is becoming weaker. She didn't have any more energy left to struggle. She looked at Firey's spirit. Sakura smiled warmly at the spirit before passing out. "Good bye...." She directed her words to the Firey spirit.  
  
Suddenly, the spirit's expression changed. The spirit recognized her real mistress' voice. She looked at Sakura, and suddenly blew out the fire. She looked at Sakura again; her eyes filled with sadness and guilt. Sakura was very weak and beaten, but saw the Firey spirit. "Firey..." she held on to the spirit's hand. Suddenly, a bright glow of pink light was released within Sakura's hand. When, she touched the spirit's hands, the spirit turned back into the card form. The card's color slowly changed back into pink.  
  
"What the!!?!!?? This can't be happening!!!!" Erol roared angrilly. Out of his pocket shot out all the purple cards that he had changed. They all floated out and created a circle around Sakura, who was laying weakly on the ground. A pink light was created by Sakura, and all the cards changed back to it's original pink colors right in front of everyone's eyes.  
  
When all the cards were transformed back to normal, they dropped to the ground like a deck of cards. They were scattered in all directions, and some landed on top of Sakura. She was too injured to pick up all the cards, but she was happy to see it all return back to normal.  
  
Erol was angrier than ever. "Grrrrrrrr!!!!! You will pay for taking the cards!!" Erol shouted to her. He went and picked up Syaoran's green sword. He walked slowly towards Sakura's body while the sword dragged along.  
  
Sakura didn't have the strength to move away from him. His footsteps were intense and full of anger. He walked closer to Sakura until he was about 2 feet away from her. Sakura widened his eyes as he saw Erol approaching closer to her while she's helplessly lying on the ground with a whole body full of wounds and injuries.  
  
Erol grasped tighter onto the handle of the sword as he raised it above his head, pointing the end toward's Sakura. His face was very frightening, because all Sakura could see was Erol's evilness hidden inside Syaoran's face. He grasped on to the sword tighter, and got ready for the kill.  
  
This moment felt like a million years to Sakura. She didn't know what to do, but if she doesn't act quick, she'll be killed by Erol. She couldn't help but kept on looking into Syaoran's face, who really was Erol in it. She suddenly burst into tears. "Syaoran!!! Could you hear me!!! Please!!!" She tried to talk to Syaoran.  
  
"It's useless!!! That kid will never appear in your eyes ever again!!!!! Prepare to die!!!" Erol shouted to her.  
  
"Syaoran!!! I know you're awake in there!!! Control yourself and fight off this evil!!" Sakura convinced harder. She wouldn't give up until the end.  
  
For some reason, Erol couldn't strike the sword towards Sakura. "What??!? I can't move!!!!"  
  
Kero and Tomoyo gasped. "It's working!!! Syaoran is still awake!!! He's just possessed by evil which made him unable to control himself!!!" Kero shouted to Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded, then tried harder to awaken Syaoran. "Please!!! For the sake of our lives, Syaoran. Fight it!!! Don't let him control you forever!!"  
  
"This is useless!!!!" Erol screamed. "I'LL NEVER LET HIM ESCAPE FROM MY POWERS!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!"  
  
This time, even Syaoran who was awake deep inside couldn't stop Erol from attacking.  
  
"SAKURA!!!! RUN!!!" Kero warned.  
  
Sakura was unable to move so she was left there, waiting to be attacked.  
  
Erol's whole strength was concentrated towards his hands. He aimed the point of the sword directly downwards towards Sakura. He roared again, then he released all his strength and swung his sword.  
  
Everyone closed their eyes, and heard Sakura scream loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moment of silence seemed to drag on forever. Sakura shut her eyes tightly, then asked herself, "Am I dead??"  
  
She felt something dripping down her face. Kero and Tomoyo's eyes widened to see the horrific scene. Sakura finally decided to open her eyes and find out what happened.  
  
She checked herself, which is exactly the way it was before she closed her eyes. "Why am I not injured?" She felt something dripping down her face again. She weakly lifted her hands up to her face and wiped it off. "Blood??"  
  
Sakura turned her head the other direction and saw Erol who was in Syaoran's body standing right in front of her. The green sword was suspended inside his body. Blood was rushing like a river down from his chest and dripping on to Sakura's face. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw that Syaoran had stabbed the sword right towards his own heart.  
  
"N-n-nooo.....I-I will-ll not d-die...." Erol's voice echoed. Black energy started rushing out of Syaroan's body. The black energy reshaped itself and turned back into Erol's body. Syaoran and Erol were separated at last.  
  
"I-I'll r-return!!!" Erol sad his last words, then his dropped dead onto the ground. That was the end of the evil Erol Hiragiwaza.  
  
"S-Sakura....." Syaoran's voice was barely audible. His hands were holding on to the sword that's still attached to his chest. Sakura turned her full attention towards him.  
  
Syaoran suddenly had a burst of strength. He pulled the bloody sword out and away from his chest and dropped it on the ground. Blood shot out of his heart like a line of bullets. His faced turned to Sakura, smiled at her, then lost his balance.  
  
Sakura's tears ran down her face like abursted dam. "SYAORAN!!!" She immediately charged herself up to him and tried to prevent him from falling to the ground. She caught him and let his head rested on her lap.  
  
"S-Sakura....." Syaoran repeated. He held up his bloody hands and tried to touch Sakura's soft cheeks. Sakura held on to his other hand tighter than ever.  
  
"Why?? Why did you do this!!!" She asked and she put her hands over to his chest to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I-I have to......or else.....(cough cough)......or else, y-you will die....." Syaoran explained painfully.  
  
"There are other ways too!!!" Sakura snapped. She sobbed harder.  
  
Syaoran moved his hands around Sakura's cheeks and felt the smoothness on his fingers. "Y-you're so beautiful....."  
  
"There's a way!!! There's a card that can heal you!!" Sakura cried. "I know there is!! Hang on Syaoran! I'll heal you!!!" Sakura searched through cards that was scattered on the ground. She kept on digging for a card that's suitable to heal him.  
  
"S-Sakura.....it's no use..." Syaoran convinced. Sakura ignored him and continued to search.  
  
"Sakura......" Syaoran repeated again. Sakura stopped and looked at him again. She couldn't stand lying to herself any longer. "WHY!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIE!!!" Sakura screamed. She hid her face inside Syaoran's hands that was on her cheeks.  
  
"It's fate....." Syaoran explained. His words were very weak.  
  
"Why....." Sakura rubbed Syaoran's hands across her cheeks. His hands were becoming colder by the minute.  
  
"Why....." She repeated again. Sakura loosened her grasp on Syaoran's hand. His hand fell lifelessly on the ground.  
  
"Why......." Sakura's face was blank. She wasn't crying, but tears streamed down her expressionless face. Syaoran's eyes closed as he slept on Sakura's laps, eternally.  
  
Kero and Tomoyo were freed from the barrier. They walked closer to Sakura and the lifeless Syaoran. "Sakura...." Tomoyo tried to comfort her.  
  
"He's gone." Sakura interrupted.  
  
"There was no other way to prevent it. Syaoran figured out that 'the power within' was his heart. The only way to destroy Erol was to kill himself." Kero explained. "It was all meant to be.....it was...."  
  
"It was fate." Sakura interrupted him. Her words kept Kero and Tomoyo speechless.  
  
Sakura started searching through the messy pile of cards.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kero asked. Sakura didn't answer him, but continued to look for a card.  
  
She finally found the one she wanted, and held it up. She released her staff and threw the card in the air. Sakura surrounded herself with her a pink aura.  
  
"Sword, release!" Sakura ordered the card.  
  
"Don't do it!!!" Kero yelled at her. The card turned into a beautiful pink sword.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo shouted. Both Tomoyo and Kero tried to stop her, but they were unable to enter into the pink aura.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura directed her words to her two friends. He held on the the sword tightly on her hands. She looked at Syaoran's face one last time. "Don't worry, I'll be with you forever....."  
  
"DON'T SAKURA!!! DON'T!!" Kero and Tomoyo screamed again.  
  
Sakura ignored them. She held the sword right up to her neck. "Good bye....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Afterwords

Note: This is just a little section of what happens after the story.^_^  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
Afterwords  
  
"Excuse me, may a please buy some peony and cherry blossoms?" Tomoyo asks the florist.  
  
The store owner hands the two sacs of flowers to Tomoyo. "Thank you."  
  
Eriol was standing beside Tomoyo. He helped Tomoyo with the flowers and they headed to the grave yard.  
  
They walked for a while and found two graves that have Sakura and Syaoran's names carved on it. Tomoyo gently lay the flowers on top of them.  
  
"Sakura, we have put your grave close to Syaoran's so you may be with him forever," Tomoyo said quietly. She tried her best to hold back her tears, but she couldn't help but cry out loud.  
  
Eriol comforted her by giving her a small hug. Eriol turned to Sakura and Syaoran's grave. "You have made everyone proud. You're everyone's hero in this planet."  
  
Tomoyo controlled her emotions and held her tears back. She suddenly asked, "Eriol, what happened to the cards?"  
  
Eriol sighed. "Since there was no longer a master for them, the spirits were freed. Now the cards are just like a deck of normal cards."  
  
Tomoyo was worried about something else. "What will happen to Kero and Yukito?"  
  
Eriol took out a clean hankerchief and cleaned off the dust on the graves. Then he answered, "Both Kero and Yukito were guardians of the cards. They have brought the cards to a new world and they will guard them forever."  
  
His words have seem to make Tomoyo sadder. Eriol took out the book that contained all of Sakura's cards. He opened it with ease and took the cards out. Tomoyo watched his every move.  
  
"These cards are not longer useful and they should not be here," Eriol stated. "Tomoyo, could you please help me?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and understood. She took out a box of matches and lit it on fire. Eriol placed the book down on the ground and let Tomoyo burn it. They both watched the cards turning into smoke and vanishing into the sky, never coming back again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chibiwinwin: FINALLY FINISHED!!! Thank you for taking the time and reading my fic all the way to the end!! This is my first fic, and I didn't expect it to be the best one!! Anywayz, I still want some comments and opinions from you and see if there are some points I can improve from.  
  
I will be starting some more new fics shortly, but it won't be posted up on net untill 2 weeks or longer. Please come checking back and read my new fics!!  
  
Thankyou!! 


	14. Afterwords Version 2

a/n: okay. . .Even I'm starting to think the ending was a little lame. . .but I just wanted to make it a little different since all the other ccs stories I've read is all so happy when it ended, so I thought I could make it a little tragic on my story.  
  
BUT. . .now some of the reviewers had convinced me and now I will rewrite the ending to my story. (hehehe I liked your idea *Vic*)  
  
REVERSAL LOVE  
  
Afterwords (Version 2)  
  
"Excuse me, may I please buy some peony and cherry blossoms?" Tomoyo asks the florist.  
  
The store owner hands the two bundle of flowers to Tomoyo. "Thank you, please come again."  
  
Eriol was standing beside Tomoyo. He helped Tomoyo with the flowers and they headed to the grave yard across the street.  
  
They walked for a while and found two graves that have Sakura and Syaoran's names carved on it. Tomoyo gently lay the flowers on top of them.  
  
"Sakura, we have put your grave close to Syaoran's so you may be with him forever," Tomoyo said quietly. She tried her best to hold back her tears, but she couldn't help but cry out loud.  
  
Eriol comforted her by giving her a small hug. Eriol turned to Sakura and Syaoran's grave. "You have made everyone proud. You're everyone's hero in this planet."  
  
Eriol took out the book that contained all of Sakura's cards. He opened it with ease and took the cards out. Tomoyo watched his every move.  
  
"These cards are not longer useful and they should not be here since their master does not live in this world anymore," Eriol stated. "Tomoyo, could you please help me?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and understood. She took out a box of matches and lit it on fire. Eriol placed the book down on the ground and let Tomoyo burn it. They both watched the cards turning into smoke and vanishing into the sky.  
  
Suddenly, sky turned bright pink as a bright ray of light shone directly on Sakura and Syaoran's grave. The spirits of all the Sakura cards appeared and jumped one by one into Sakura and Syaoran's grave. Tomoyo and Eriol watched closely to every action and wondered what was happening.  
  
"Eriol, why are the card spirits jumping into their graves? I don't understand," Tomoyo asked with a worried tone.  
  
"I don't know either, we'll have to wait and see." Eriol replied cautiously without taking his eyes away from the scene.  
  
The spirits continued jumping inside the graves while the pink ray of light grew brighter. Until finally the last spirit had disappeared into the stone, the ray of light suddenly turned bright blue. The flash was so bright that it forced Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes shut.  
  
When they finally opened their eyes, they see a tall gray hair man who had large wings on his back.  
  
"Yue!" Eriol was shocked to see his appearance.  
  
Yue looked at Eriol for a moment. Then he turned and entered the graves. "Good bye, my master. . ." he said before he disappeared.  
  
"Yu-Yue. . ." Eriol's face was confused as he continued starring at the graves.  
  
Then suddenly, the ray of light changed into a gold color. The next, and the last spirit to appear was Cerberus. He also was heading towards the graves without even glancing at Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Kero-chan! You came back!" Tomoyo cried with happiness, but Cerberus ignored her.  
  
Eriol was angry. "Cerberus!" He shouted to him. "I demand you to tell us what's happening!"  
  
Cerberus hesitated. He couldn't ignore Eriol, for he was his master and creator.  
  
Cerberus' eyes were serious when he turned and looked deeply at Eriol.  
  
"Cerberus, why did you and all the other cards came back, then suddenly disappearing again?" Eriol questioned.  
  
Cerberus sighed, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you, master. . ." His face was expressionless.  
  
"Cerberus!" Eriol's voice was angrier than ever.  
  
Cerberus jumped when he heard Eriol's voice thundering into his ears. He sighed again, for he couldn't hide anything from Eriol.  
  
"As soon as Sakura passed away, we were also transmitted to another dimension," Cerberus started explaining to them. "Yue and I met Clow Reed in the other dimension, and we had a discussion. We came up with a solution that Sakura and Syaoran had saved everyone in this world, and they deserved to live longer. The only problem is that I, Yue, and all of the cards have to give all of our life energy to Sakura and Syaoran in order for them to revive. We all feel that Sakura and Syaoran are meant more than our lives, so we agreed to give up our lives for them without hesitation or regret. . ." Cerberus' eyes were starring at the ground the whole time.  
  
Eriol was speechless while Tomoyo's tears kept rushing down her cheeks.  
  
"Kero. . .then we'll never be able to see you again. . ." Tomoyo sniffed harder.  
  
Cerberus was also forming tears in his eyes. "Tomoyo, I had a great time with you, even though it was a short time. I really enjoyed your strawberry cake. . ." Cerberus couldn't continue because he was choking in his tears.  
  
"Cerberus, isn't there any other way. . ." Eriol insisted.  
  
"Time is running out. . .I have to go now," Cerberus interupted.  
  
He looked at Eriol and Tomoyo for the last time, then jumped into the graves, "I'll look after you all the time in heaven. . ." he whispered before disappeared.  
  
Tomoyo sobbed harder while Eriol comforted her with a hug.  
  
Suddenly, the ray of light shooting from the sky disappeared. Sakura's grave was emitting pink light while Syaoran's grave was covered with green light. Wind started swirling around the graves while creating a thick barrier around it to cover the view.  
  
After a few minutes, the wind stopped swirling, the light disappeared, and the barriers vanished. The graves erased Sakura and Syaoran's names on it, then also vanished into thin air. Suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran appeared on the same spot as the graves were.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol's expression suddenly turned a lot happier, like a miracle had just happened.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried as she ran over to her best friend and hugged her. "I thought I will never ever see you ever again. . ." Tomoyo's tears was rushing down her face like a waterfall. She continued sobbing on Sakura's shoulders.  
  
Eriol walked over to Syaoran and patted his shoulders. "Welcome back," he said then smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to see you guys too," Sakura spoke calmly while trying to comfort Tomoyo.  
  
"But we'll miss them. . ." Syaoran told them, then looked up to the sky. "Farewell. . ." they all whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chibiwinwin: There!! How was that?? Did you think this was an improvement, or did it made it worse?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! But this is all I'm going to add to this story. . .hope you liked it. . .now I'm currently working on 2 other stories. Come and read it please and review!!! Their called 'Endless Passion' and 'Revenge from the future'. Hehe, and no one minds a little advertisement too heh! And if you're bored, please come to my newly made website at www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/ It's currently not completed yet though. . . 


End file.
